Sing With Me?: Halloween Attack!
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Pequeño especial de ¿Cantas Conmigo?: La fiesta de Halloween se acerca, y Shinigami-sama decide celebrarla al maximo, desventuras y aventuras les pasaran a Maka, Soul y compañia, ¿podran salir vivos de este loco Halloween? MxS TxBS KxC Mal Summary
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les dejo el tan esperado Especial de Sing with Me?, ¡¡espero y lo disfruten!! ¡Nos leemos abajo!!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Prologo**

**Maka POV**

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué justamente, entre tantas chicas que hay en la Academia, me tenían que escoger a mí?

¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Los elegidos para protagonizar la obra de Halloween, _Drácula, el musical_, ya han sido elegidos! – dijo Shinigami-sama alegre.

- ¡Shinigami-sama! – Grito Kim - ¡¿Por qué justamente Albarn tenia que ser Mina?! – se quejo, y aunque suene loco, por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Culpa a la suerte, Kim-chan! – dijo Shinigami-sama mientras e encogía de hombros.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el papelito que tenia en las manos. Hay, con letras grandes y doradas estaba el nombre _"Mina Murray",_ la enamorada del_ Conde Drácula._

Por que si, a Shinigami-sama se le había ocurrido la _fantástica_ – nótese mi sarcasmo – idea de hacer un musical basado en la novela de Bram Stoker, _Drácula_, y la forma en la que nos dio los papeles fue la mas extraña: Tuvimos que meter la mano en un bote, y el personaje que te saliera era el que ibas a interpretar.

Yo siempre me había quejado de que tenía mala suerte y que nunca me sacaba nada bueno, sin embargo, ahora maldecía mis palabras. Habia obtenido el papel principal, y no solo eso, había obtenido el odio de Kim – el que por si ya tenia ganado -.

- Ve el lado positivo Maka – me dijo Liz – tu vestuario es uno de los más lindos.

- Si… como si eso me importara… - susurre.

- Bueno… el otro lado positivo es que te gustara el nuevo_ "Drácula"_ – murmuro Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

La mire confundida durante un rato, hasta que ella apunto hacia el lado de los chicos – habíamos hecho dos filas, una de chicos y una de chicas, para que los papeles de los hombres le tocaran a los chicos y el de las mujeres a las chicas -.

Cuando localicé a la persona que Tsubaki señalaba no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

- Valla Maka, ¡que suerte! ¡Soul es el nuevo Drácula! – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

Como si Soul nos hubiera escuchado, volteo a verme. El tenía la misma – o _casi_ – la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

_Kami… ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO???!!!_

* * *

_Cortito, ya lo se… en fin, ¿les gusto? El próximo cap se los traeré – espero yo – junto con el de Sing with Me?_

_¡Ah! Y para que no se confundan, este especial es como si fueran… no se… ¿OVAS? Del otro fic, NO tendrán nada que ver en los futuros capítulos de Sing with Me?_

_En fin… ¡nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡Hi! Bueno… no creí que les gustaría tan rápido… jejejeje, en fin, ¡aquí les dejo el primer cap! ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 1** _Colmillos, sangre y vampiros, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

**Soul POV**

Mire nuevamente el papelito que tenia en mis manos. En el estaba escrito en letras grandes y doradas el nombre de _"El Conde Drácula"._

Suspire.

Hacerla de un vampiro no era nada _cool…_

- ¿Quién será el Doctor Van Helsing? – pregunte.

- Seré yo – dijo Kid -, Black Star será Lord Arthur Holmwood, el prometido de Lucy Westernra, quien será Tsubaki. Liz y Patty serán las vampiresas que te acompañen…

- ¿Y quien será el prometido de Maka… digo… Mina? – dije, mientras fingía que no me interesaba.

- Oh… bueno… me entere de que será Ox…

Se escucho un _"Rash",_ proveniente de mis manos. Kid y yo bajamos la mirada para ver que había roto en dos el papelito con en nombre de mi personaje.

Gruñí internamente.

¡¿Por qué entre todos los chicos de la Academia, justamente Ox será el que le haga del prometido de Mina… digo… Maka?!

Tuve que suspirar pesadamente para no volver a golpearlo como aquella vez… **(N/A: Se refiere al capitulo 12 :D)**

- ¡Soul-kun, Maka-chan! ¿Pueden venir un momento? – llamo Shinigami-sama.

Maka y yo suspiramos mientras caminamos a paso lento hacia Shinigami-sama, cuando llegamos frente a el nos entrego dos grandes libretos. Los mire con horror. Si aduras penas leía los libros de la escuela… ¡¿Cómo pretendía Shinigami-sama que leyera esto?!

- ¡Estos son sus libretos! Por ser los protagonistas de la historia los de ustedes serán los más grandes, no hay problema en eso, ¿verdad?

- ¡No Shinigami-sama! – dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- He… pues yo… - murmure, pero de pronto sentí la mirada asesina de Maka sobre mi - ¡no hay ningún problema! – sonreí.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ah! Y también quiero decirles algo, tendrán que convivir mejor para hacer sus personajes al máximo…

- Si… ya se… tengo que _"seducir"_ a Maka y comérmela, ¿no?

- Soul… ¿tan siquiera has leído el libro? – pregunto Maka.

- Pues… he visto las películas…

Maka suspiro mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un lindo… ejem… omitan esa parte… mientras tomaban un leve sonrojo.

- No simplemente la _"seduce",_ también Drácula besa a Mina… y… y… - susurro.

- ¿Y que?

- ¡Tienen relaciones! – Grito – literalmente – Shinigami-sama alegre.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían mientras volteaban a vernos.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!! – grite mientras me sonrojaba.

Estaba que no entendía nada…

En las películas solo sacaban que Drácula bebía la sangre de Mina para hacerla su compañera de toda la eternidad… pero… ¡¡¡Nunca habían dicho que ellos lo _hacían_!!!

- ¡Descuida Soul-kun! No lo harán en realidad, simplemente fingirán.

- ¡¡¿¿Y COMO PRETENDE QUE LO HAGAMOS??!! – grite.

- ¡¡MAKA-CHOP!! – Grito Maka mientras me pegaba en la cabeza con el libreto, dejándome semiinconsciente en el piso – descuide Shinigami-sama, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

- ¡Eso quería oír Maka-chan! Bueno, ¡Adiosiiiito! – se despidió Shinigami-sama.

Maka suspiro mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo esta eso de _"haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"_?! – cite imitando su tono de voz.

- Mira, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de fingir hacer _"eso"_, y mucho menor me gusta eso de tener que cantar en publico además de actuar, pero esto se tomara en cuenta para mi calificación final.

Bufe mientras me dirigía hacia los demás seguido de Maka.

¡¿Por qué justamente yo tenia que ser Drácula?!

* * *

**Maka POV**

Ahogue un gemido cuando Liz apretó aun más el listón del corsé.

Ese mismo día íbamos a ensayar la obra, y la primera escena que haríamos seria cuando Mina se encuentra con Drácula.

Yo me había enamorado de mí vestido en cuanto lo vi, sin embargo, ahora lo odiaba con toda mi alma. ¡¡No entendía como es que las mujeres podían usar antes el corsé!! ¡¡Es toda una tortura!!

- Un jalon mas y ya esta – me informo Liz.

- no puedo respirar… - me queje.

Después de otro jalon más, Liz comenzó a ayudarme para terminar de ponerme el vestido. Cuando termino, comenzó a maquillarme y a peinarme con la ayuda de Tsubaki, sin embargo, sentía que ya no faltaba mucho para pararme y gritarles que me dejaran en paz.

- ¡Lista! ¡Ahora mírate en el espejo Maka! – me dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

Suspire mientras que me dirigía al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en los camerinos.

Me sorprendí al ver la imagen que me mostraba el espejo.

Una chica idéntica a mi - pero mas bonita – traía un vestido del siglo XVIII, era largo hasta los tobillos con unos perfectos encajes, el vestido dejaba al descubierto los hombros, le cuello y parte del pecho de la chica, haciendo resaltar sus pequeños pechos, tenia unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los hombros, el vestido era de color verde claro, el cual combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos color jade, su cabello estaba peinado en media cola y el cabello que le quedaba suelto estaba rizado en unos perfectos tirabuzones, sus labios eran de un color rojo sangre intenso, sus ojos tenían una ligera sombra verde y estaban mas remarcados gracias al rimel y el delineador y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas gracias al polvo.

- ¿Esta soy yo? – pregunte mientras me llevaba Unamuno a la mejilla. Me asuste cuando vi que la chica del espejo hacia el mismo movimiento.

- ¡Exacto! Valla… en realidad si te pareces a Mina Murray – me dijo Liz sonriente.

- Ten por seguro que sorprenderás a Soul-kun – me dijo Tsubaki alegre.

- ¿Ustedes lo creen? – les pregunte.

- ¡Claro! Y si no, es por que necesita lentes, ¡estas fantástica!

Me sonroje mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo el espejo, la chica que estaba dentro de el también estaba sonrojada.

- ¡Maka, ya es hora! – me dijo Chrona mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – le avise mientras alzaba un poco la falda del vestido para no matarme en el camino.

Camine hacia el escenario del auditorio – ya que ahí íbamos a hacer la obra -. Me quede fascinada con la decoración del lugar, en realidad parecía como si estuviéramos en las calles de Londres del siglo XVIII, el fondo era de un parque, el cielo estaba gris y en el centro del lugar había una banca – donde se supone que se ven por primera vez Drácula y Mina -. Suspire mientras me dirigía hacia mi lugar.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Esta será la escena donde Drácula y Mina se ven por primera vez y donde se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro! ¡Recuerden que la historia ha sido modificada, así que no quiero quejas! ¿Esta claro? – dijo Marie-sensei, ella iba a ser la directora de la obra.

- Si Marie-sensei – murmuramos todos.

- ¡Entonces, comiencen!

Las luces del fondo se apagaron, y solo quedaron encendidas las del escenario. Suspire mientras fingía leer un libro – en realidad era mi libreto -. Estaba nerviosa y las manos me temblaban ligeramente, yo era pésima para actuar.

Pronto escuche como unos pasos se acercaban más y más a mí, supuse que era Soul, pero no voltee a verlo por que debía de seguir "leyendo".

- _Cumbre Borrascosas_ es un buen titulo – susurro Soul cerca de mi oído.

¡¿Había sido mi imaginación o Soul se había escuchado _sexy_?!

Deje de "leer" y lo voltee a ver.

Mi mente se puso en blanco tan pronto vi a Soul y las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta.

Soul se veía realmente muy – pero _muy_ – bien con su traje de Conde Drácula. Estaba usando un traje color negro y una capa negra con el interior rojo, se veía más pálido – gracias al maquillaje – y se había peinado ligeramente hacia un lado, aunque aun tenía el cabello rebelde. No pude evitar mirarlo como una boba durante un rato.

- Eh… esto… gracias, ¿señor…?

- ¡Oh, disculpe mis modales! Drácula, Conde Drácula – me dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – y usted madame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mina, Mina Murray, aunque futuramente seré Mina Harker – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Pues déjeme decirle, señorita Mina, que el hombre que se convertirá en su esposo es muy afortunado, usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y valla que he visto muchas.

- Muchas gracias por sus alados Conde Drácula – le dije sonrojada, para luego fingir voltear a ver el reloj de la plaza - ¡oh, que tarde es! – exclamé.

- ¿Me permitiría acompañarla hasta su casa? – me dijo Soul mientras me tendía una mano.

- ¿No será una molestia? – le pregunte.

- Oh, claro que no _my lady_, es mas, una mujer tan bella como usted no debe andar sola por las peligrosas calles de Londres, no sabe cuantos peligros pueden haber allí.

- Es usted muy caballeroso señor Drácula- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y el me ayudaba a pararme de la banca.

- ¡Y… Corten! – exclamo Marie-sensei.

Todas las luces del lugar se encendieron, dejándonos ver a una Marei-sensei muy alegre.

- ¡¡Eso ha sido fantástico!! Es como si estos papeles estuvieran hechos para los dos, ¡se puede sentir la química entre ustedes!

Soul y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos y sonrojados.

- ¡Bien, la siguiente escena será cuando el Doctor Van Helsing comience a sospechar de que el vampiro es el Conde Drácula! – anuncio Marie-sensei con una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos ensayando diferentes escenas de la obra, hasta que al fin Mare-sensei dejo que nos fuéramos a comer algo y a descansar. Yo estaba mas que alegre por dejar de usar el maldito corsé y los tacones altos – los cuales habían hecho que me cayera un par de veces – así que fui la primera en terminar de cambiarme y espere a los demás en la entrada del auditorio.

- ¡Valla Soul, en realidad perecías un vampiro! – dijo Black Star.

- No exageres, pero si no lo hago bien Marie-sensei me dejara en estado de coma durante dos meses.

- Tú tampoco has estado mal Maka-chan – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Tu tampoco Tsubaki, en realidad parecías una no-muerta – la felicite.

- ¡¡Bien, dejemos de hablar de la obra y vamos por algo de comer que me muero de hambre!! – grito Black Star mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor.

- ¡Es una suerte que Shinigami-sama haya suspendido las clases hasta después de la obra! – dijo Liz alegre.

- Eso es por que para papa el Halloween es su segunda navidad – dijo Kid.

- Onee-chan, ¿los muertos te traen regalos? – le pregunto Patty a Liz.

- No, lo único que hacen es asustarte – dijo Liz asustada.

- Ahora que recuerdo, va a ver una fiesta de disfraces después de la obra… - murmuró Chrona - ¿de que irán vestidos?

- Yo de un Shinigami – dijo Kid sonriente.

- ¡yo de una jirafa! – grito Patty alegre.

- Tal vez de un hada… aun no lo se… - murmuro Liz.

- Black Star y yo iremos como ninjas, ¿y tu Chrona?

- Yo de bruja… ¿y ustedes? – nos pregunto Chrona a mi y a Soul.

- Pues… la verdad no tengo idea – respondí.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Y por que no se van con los trajes de sus personajes? – nos pregunto Liz.

- ¿Cómo Drácula y Mina?

- Si, no se verían mal, además harían buena pareja.

Soul y yo nos sonrojamos.

- No lo creo – respondimos al unísono.

- Bien, lo mejor será apurarnos antes de que Black Star se acabe toda la comida – dijo Soul para cambiar de tema.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijeron todos.

Comenzamos a correr hacia el comedor, sin embargo, no podía sacarme las palabras de Liz de la cabeza.

_"Harían buena pareja"_

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente mientras me sonrojaba.

Este si que seria un Halloween de locos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien… este también es cortito, pero si les pongo más cosas me quedare sin material para el siguiente cap –w– jejejeje, en fin… ¡millones de gracias por los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me ponen OwO, ¡ah! Y con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, SI, si voy a continuar mi otro fic, Reincarnation, solo les pido tiempo y paciencia!!!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_Bueno, antes que nada, este cap se lo dedico a una gran escritora que por desgracia ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Sin más que decir, disfruten el cap._

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 2**_ Canta y Baila_

**Maka POV**

- ¡Bien chicos, comencemos a ensayar las canciones! – Nos dijo Marie-sensei con una sonrisa – Soul-kun, tu primero.

Soul suspiro mientras que se paraba frente al escenario y se preparaba para cantar.

La música comenzó a sonar, era algo lúgubre y para ser sinceros, tenebrosa….

_"Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of halloween_

_This is halloween, this is halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody screm_

_In this town of halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is halloween, this is Halloween"_

Marie-sensei comenzó a aplaudirle a Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bien hecho Soul-kun! Bueno, ahora ensayemos la canción de Mina y Drácula, ¿les parece? – dijo alegre mientras volteaba a verme.

- Eh… esto… yo… - balbucee.

- Dije, _"ensayaremos_", ¡¿esta claro?! – murmuro Marie-sensei con una venita en la frente.

- ¡Si! – dije asustada mientras caminaba hacia el escenario junto a Soul.

- ¿Lista? – me pregunto.

- Primero muerta – susurre en broma.

Soul me sonrió, y pronto, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar. Empecé a tararear, como se supone que deba a hacer, y pronto llego la parte en la que Soul y yo cantábamos juntos…

_"My Lady_

_Boku ni misashite okure yo kyou mo kimi wo yume ni_

_My Honey_

_Boku ni nando mo nando mo iwa shitekure I'm Lovin'_

_Soshite zenbu uketome_

_Kimi no moto he niji no hashi wo kakeru_

_Mata konya mo aeru to ii na"_

La melodía siguió sonando, realmente esta era una de las canciones que mas me gustaban de la obra. Soul se preparo para cantar su parte mientras que me sonreía.

_"Kimi ga iruto mainichi ga_

_Tanoshii sara ni sasuga no boku mo katachi nashi_

_Shigoto mo asobi mo benkyou mo_

_Hey yo itsumo yori isso enjoy yo"_

**(N/A: Los * son la parte que canta Maka sola)**

_"*Anata wa koishite masu ne* maji de?_

_Sokka kore ga koi na nokatte, maji de!!_

_Majime ni kimi no subete suki_

_Sokora no AIDORU, moderu yori mo ii!_

_Takaku mo hikuku mo nai kimi no se mo me mo te mo kami no nioi mo_

_Soshite nani ijou ni issho ni itai_

_Hoka wa nanimo ira nai yo isshougai_

_Oto mo MELLOW boku mo meromero_

_Tsuki sasu shisen choito eroero_

_Noroke toroke sou na hodo no_

_Hanase nai hanasa naiyo hold on!"_

Soul y yo nos sonreímos mientras cantábamos nuestra parte juntos.

_"My Lady_

_Boku ni misashite okure yo kyou mo kimi wo yume ni_

_My Honey_

_Boku ni nando mo nando mo iwa shitekure I'm Lovin'_

_Soshite zenbu uketome_

_Kimi no moto he niji no hashi wo kakeru_

_Mata konya mo aeru to ii na…"_

Terminamos de cantar y la música paro, ambos volteamos a ver a Marie-sensei, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Como me alegra que ustedes sean Drácula y Mina! ¡Hubiera sido una pena que alguno de ustedes no quedara para el papel! – nos dijo Marei-sensei alegre.

- ¡Marie, Shinigami-sama te habla! – le dijo Sid-senseia a Marie-sensei desde la puerta.

Marie-sensei gruño.

- ¿Por qué justo a mitad del ensayo…? Bien chicos, pueden irse, ¡pero mañana repondremos esta hora después del ensayo de baile! – nos aviso mientras salía del auditorio.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

Yo tenia dos pies izquierdos, si me ponían a bailar seguro dejaría minusválidos a todos.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, nada! ¡jejeje! – dije mientras comenzaba a reírme nerviosa.

- Chicas ¿nos acompañan a comprar los disfraces? – nos pregunto Liz.

- ¡Claro! – respondimos todas.

- Nosotros también vamos, no tenemos los disfraces – dijo Kid.

- bien, ¡pero nada de ponerte a ver algo que sea simétrico para Patty o para mi, o si no juro que moveré algo de el departamento dos centímetros! – lo amenazo.

Kid la miro asustado mientras los demás nos reíamos.

Genial, ya tenía dos problemas para este Halloween:

1: No sabía bailar y presentía un gran desmayo frente a todos.

2: Tampoco tenia disfraz, y no sabia de que vestirme.

Paramos un taxi en la entrada de la Academia, pero como éramos muchos nos hicimos _auto sardina_, yo me senté en las piernas de Soul, Tsubaki sobre Black Star, Chrona sobre Kid y Patty sobre Liz. Durante todo el camino nos la pasamos haciéndoles maldades a los chicos, quienes amenazaban con abrir la puerta y tirarnos aun con el carro en movimiento.

- ¡De regreso nosotros iremos sobre ustedes! – se quejo Soul.

Caminamos por los largos y angostos pasillos del centro comercial, y mientras que íbamos platicando sobre la obra, no pude evitar quedarme viendo el escaparate de una tienda. En el se encontraba el collar mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era de plata y en los alrededores tenia pequeños zafiros, y justo en el centro, un gran y hermoso rubí resplandecía bajo las luces del escaparate.

- Es perfecto para el disfraz de Mina – susurro Tsubaki en mi oído, no pude evitar sobresaltarme.

- ¡Tsubaki, me asustaste!

- Perdón – se disculpo – pero sigo diciendo que seria perfecto para tu disfraz de Mina.

- No pienso vestirme de Mina para el baile, puede que sea perfecta para el papel, pero Mina y yo somos como el agua y el aceite

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Mírame! Soy una típica chica normal, Mina en cambio es hermosa y se queda con el vampiro – susurre.

- ¿Pero sabes? Aquí el vampiro es Soul.

Me sonroje.

- Aun así somos distintas.

- ¡Hey chicas! ¿Se van a quedar ahí o que? ¡¡El gran Black Star tiene que probarse su disfraz ya!

- ¡Vamos! – gritamos Tsubaki y yo mientras nos reuníamos con los demás.

- A la próxima las dejamos – me dijo Soul burlón.

- Cállate – le dije molesta.

_Como el agua y el aceite…_

--------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué opinan? ¿Este de hada o este de adivina? – nos pregunto Liz mientras se ponía ambos trajes frente a ella.

- ¡Con ambos te ves bien Onee-chan! – le dijo Patty alegre.

- A mi me gusto mas el de adivina – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- A mi también – dijo Chrona alegre.

- ¿Y tu Maka? ¿Qué opinas? – me pregunto Liz.

- ¿Eh? Ah… pues… el de adivina te queda fantástico – le dije con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se me quedaron viendo fijamente por un buen rato.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte confundida.

- Maka-chan, sabemos que algo te preocupa, ¿Qué es?

Suspire.

- Bueno… es que yo…

- ¿Tu…? – insistieron.

- Soy pésima bailarina – confesé apenada.

- ¿Era eso? – me dijo Chrona sorprendida.

- Pues si… no puedo estar en una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezarme.

- Pues yo conozco a un excelente profesor – me dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Enserio? – le pregunte esperanzada.

- Sip, y creo que estará más que feliz en ayudarte.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Pues quien mas? ¡Soul!

- ¿Soul?

- Si, Soul nos enseño a bailar a todas cuando fue la obra de Navidad del año pasado – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Y créeme, el estará mas entusiasmado por ayudarte de lo que estuvo cuando nos ayudo a nosotras.

- Bueno… pues… tal vez le pida ayuda… - susurre sonrojada.

- En fin, ¿Qué les parece si esta noche vemos una película en nuestro departamento? Kid saldrá, a si que no habrá problema – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

- Eh… y-yo no creo poder ir… - susurro Chrona sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no Chrona?

- P-por que y-yo también saldré – murmuro.

- ¿Saldrás? Y dime… ¿con quien?

- Y-yo… pues…

- ¡Saldrá con Kid, saldrá con Kid! – canturreo Patty entre risas.

- ¡No es verdad! – dijo Chrona mientras se ponía mas rojo que el traje de diablito que estaba detrás de ella – i-iré a ayudar a mama en la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – dijo Liz.

Chrona se sonrojo aun más y oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba _"no se lidiar con los interrogatorios",_ todas comenzamos a reírnos y después de un rato mas, Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty compraron sus disfraces, yo en cambio no encontré uno que me quedara, aunque de todas formas dudaba en ir al baile, no quería hacer el ridículo al no saber bailar.

--------------------------------

- ¿Quieres ayuda para bailar? – me pregunto Soul mientras agarraba un pan tostado.

Ya eran las doce del día, y como no había clases aprovechábamos para levantarnos tarde. Ese día había ensayo de baile a las 5, así que me había armado de valor para pedirle a Soul ayuda con eso.

- Si, pero si no puedes yo puedo pedirle ayuda a alguien más… como a Enrique, el chico de último año.

Soul en ese momento escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando. Lo mire un poco preocupada, ¿le había sabido mal?

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo te puedo enseñar mejor que ese tal Enrique! – me dijo molesto.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros, termina de desayunar y arréglate para ir a ensayar!

Ya no le dije nada más a Soul y comencé a masticar rápidamente. Soul parecía que echaba chispas, aunque ni yo sabia por que. Si… admitía que el tal Enrique estaba guapo, pero por lo que me habían dicho el era gay y ya tenia novio.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando me di cuenta de la situación, Soul estaba celoso.

Y para ser sinceros, se veía realmente adorable haciendo puchero.

--------------------------------------

Después de un rato más, ambos llegamos al escenario del auditorio. Estábamos solos, ya que Marie-sensei y los demás todavía no llegaban.

Soul se acerco a una grabadora que había por ahí y puso un disco, la música era lenta, supuse que la había escogido para que yo le agarrara el paso rápidamente.

- Sabes bailar lentas como mínimo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué parte de _"no se bailar"_ no entendiste? – le dije sarcástica.

Soul suspiro mientras se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano derecha en mi cintura – y claro, yo como siempre me sonroje -.

- Pon tu mano derecha sobre mi hombro y dame la otra – me indico.

Asentí torpemente mientras seguía sus indicaciones. Soul sujeto mi mano izquierda con fuerza, haciendo que mi corazón – por no mencionar mi ya gran sonrojo – comenzara a latir rápidamente.

- Sigue mis pasos, derecha izquierda, derecha izquierda, derecha… ¡auch!

- ¡Perdón! – le dije mientras me separaba un poco de el.

- Descuida… no es muy grave – murmuro, pero su cara me decía lo contrario – inténtalo de nuevo, derecha izquierda, derecha izquierda, derecha izquierda…

Estuvimos practicando por lo mínimo 2 horas, hasta que al fin logre seguir el ritmo de Soul, después el me enseño aun mas pasos de baile, y entre risas logre aprendérmelos sin dejarlo en silla de ruedas.

Nos encontrábamos bailando un extraño vals improvisado, aunque en realidad la música era de piano, pero no nos importaba, Soul y yo estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja especial.

En las ultimas notas de la sonata, Soul hizo que yo girara, sin embargo, mi mala suerte – que regreso en el peor de los momentos – hizo que encontrara algo con que tropezarme.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto de mi cara contra el suelo, sin embargo este nunca llego. En su lugar sentí unos brazos sujetarme de la cintura, y cuando abrí los ojos me sonroje a mas no poder al ver que tenia el rostro de Soul a milímetros del mío.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, es mas, ni me importo, solo tenia algo que ocupaba mi mente y eso era el dulce aroma de la respiración de Soul, la cual me embriagaba y hacia que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedara, haciendo que me dejara llevar por la locura.

Y digamos que no es bueno dejarse llevar por la locura… ¿verdad?

- Eh… esto… yo… perdón – murmure.

- Ah… no… no te preocupes – dijo Soul mientras se separaba de mi, aunque no mucho.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que decirnos. Mi corazón aun estaba latiendo rápidamente y mis mejillas seguían rojas. Voltee a ver a Soul por el rabillo del ojo, el también estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

- Soul… yo… - susurre.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – nos pregunto Marie-sensei con una sonrisa mientras entraba seguida de uno que otro estudiante.

Soul y yo dimos excusas muy tontas, sin embargo, sabia que tanto su mente como la mía vagaban a los hechos sucedidos hace unos momentos.

¿Quién lo diría?

Estuve apunto de decirle que lo amaba…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien, ya llegamos al final de otro capitulo de este especial, muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡no saben cuanto se los agradezco! Tambien gracias por haberme hecho saber que tengo faltas de ortografia, intentare no tener muchas ^-^_

_Y bueno… estoy un poco triste… ayer me entere de que una gran autora de fics (la cual lamentablemente no pude conocer) fallecio hace no mucho y me siento muy triste por sus amigos y familiares, y como a mi me encantaron algunos de sus fics, quise dedicarle este cap._

_En fin… les dejo el titulo de los próximos (y últimos) 5 capítulos, nos leemos en el próximo, ¡bye!_

**Próximos Capítulos:**

**3:** El triste Drácula y la furiosa Mina

**4:** ¡Este es un trabajo para Black Star!

**5:** Bite me, Soul

**6:** Luces, Colmillos y… ¡¡Sangre!!

**7:** _Epilogo -_ ¡Feliz Halloween! ¿bailas conmigo?

**Canciones:**

**Soul: **_This is Halloween – Panic! At the Disco_

**Maka y Soul:** _Honey Honey – Seamo feat. Ayuse Kozue_

**Maka y Soul (vals):** _Before Stars Sleep – Yiruma_

**En Honor a:**

**Stephenie**

**(Daddy's Little Cannibal)**

**Septiembre 11, 1990 – Mayo 8, 2009**

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_Bien, antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, jejeje, en fin, este cap es medio triste… ¡ya verán por que! Nos leemos abajo, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 3** _El triste Drácula y la Furiosa Mina_

**Maka POV**

Me encontraba soñando con el más hermoso sueño que jamás había tenido. Al fin me había graduado, ¡y con honores!

Se… era un gran sueño, hasta que…

- ¡¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?! ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?! ¡¡NO, NO QUIERO QUE ME LO PASES, CON TUS ESTUPIDECES ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE!! – Grito Soul, haciendo que Blair y yo nos levantáramos de golpe - ¡¡TE DIJE QUE….!! - hubo un momento de silencio, y al final Soul volvió a hablar pero mas quedito – hola papa… si… si… Wes ya me dijo… ¿Cómo esta?... ya veo… si… adiós papa…

Se escucho como Soul colgaba el teléfono, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que se escucho comos se rompía un jarrón en la sala. Blair y yo nos miramos preocupadas.

- ¡¡CARAJO!! – grito Soul furioso.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del departamento, hasta que un par de pasos se escucharon en dirección para la puerta de mi cuarto. Me escondí entre las sabanas junto con Blair mientras fingía dormir, escuche como abrían la puerta y como Soul caminaba hasta estar cerca de mi cama.

- Maka… se que estas despierta – murmuro Soul.

Me destape la cara y me senté en mi cama. Soul se veía triste, el color rubí de sus ojos estaba más opaco y su cara tenía mueca de dolor. Lo mire fijamente, totalmente preocupada.

- Lamento haberte despertado…. – susurro.

- Descuida, ya estaba despierta – mentí.

- el desayuno ya esta preparado, tenemos ensayo en dos horas, así que apúrate – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de mi cuarto.

Voltee a ver a Blair, ella tenia la misma expresión de duda que yo en el rostro.

Suspire.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Soul…?

-----------------------------------------

- ¡Evans! ¡Presta atención! – regaño Marei-sensei a Soul, quien tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar del escenario.

- Lo siento Marie-sensei… - murmuro Soul.

- Bien, como seguía diciendo, todos deberán de ponerse a ensayar sus líneas, solo faltan 7 días para la obra, y quiero que salga de maravilla, ¿esta claro?, Maka, tu y Soul son los que deben de ensayar mas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si Marie-sensei – murmure.

- ¡Evans! – volvió a regañar a Soul.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! De acuerdo.

- En fin, ya pueden irse, ¡no falten al ensayo de mañana! – Nos dijo Marie-sensei molesta, todos asintieron o se quejaron – y Soul quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Soul suspiro mientras seguía a Marie-sensei detrás de las bambalinas.

- ¡Hey Maka, apresúrate, ya nos vamos! – me grito Liz.

- ¡en un momento, iré a cambiarme! – le dije mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios.

Odiaba tener que ponerme los trajes para ensayar, el corsé era súper incomodo – además si no contamos las zapatillas de tacón alto – y siempre me tropezaba con la falda del vestido.

Suspire alegre cuando vi cerca la puerta del vestidor de las chicas, sin embargo, antes de que llegara la parte de atrás de la falda se atoro en una de las maderas del suelo, comencé a jalarlo con mucho cuidado, no quería romperlo ni mucho menos tener una bronca con Liz y con Marie-sensei. Mientras intentaba zafar el vestido, unas voces se escucharon detrás de una de las paredes, distinguí la voz de Soul y la de Marie-sensei.

- ¿Qué te pasa Soul? ¿Por qué estas muy distraído? – le pregunto Marie-sensei preocupada.

- No es nada… - murmuro Soul.

- ¿Es por lo de ella? – pregunto Marei-sensei.

Soul no respondió al instante.

- Si…

- Vamos, dímelo, yo soy amiga de Stephanie, quiero saber como esta.

- Ella… la internaron esta mañana… - susurro Soul con el dolor impregnado en la voz.

- ¿Tan mal esta?

- Tuvo una recaída muy fuerte… los doctores dicen que la enfermedad esta avanzando rápidamente.

- Lo lamento mucho Soul… ve a descansar, lo necesitarás… - susurro Marie-sensei tiernamente.

No escuche la respuesta de Soul, por lo que supuse que asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento, unos pasos comenzaron a venir hacia mi dirección. Desesperada, tire del vestido más fuerte, haciendo que se zafara pero que yo cayera de sentón.

Me tape la boca para evitar lanzar todas las groserías que se me vinieran a la mente por el dolor y me arrastre hasta llegar detrás de unas cajas y me hice bolita. Soul paso a un lado mío con cara triste. Debo admitir que se me achico el corazón la verlo así, se veía muy mal.

Cuando ya no hubo _"moros en la costa",_ rápidamente entre al vestidor de las chicas y me cambie el vestido.

Tenia que preguntarle a Soul que era lo que le pasaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------

**(Al otro día…)**

- ¡Bien, esta será la escena donde Drácula y el Doctor Van Helsing se encuentran por primera vez! ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! – anuncio Marie-sensei.

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron, dejando prendidas únicamente las del escenario.

Suspire mientras entraba en escena, tomada del brazo por Ox – el cual por cierto, no paraba de verme con cara estupida -.

- ¡Oh, Mina, que bueno que ya estas aquí! – me dijo Kilik, quien se hacia pasar por mi padre, el Doctor Seward.

- ¿Qué pasa padre? – pregunte.

- El Conde Drácula vino a buscarte – me dijo mientras señalaba a Soul (¿ya dije que se veía sexy en traje de vampiro? ¿No? Pues se ve muuuuuy sexy).

- Señorita Mina – murmuro Drácula mientras hacia una ligera reverencia – encantado de verla otra vez.

- Conde Drácula – dije mientras también hacia una pequeña reverencia -, estoy igualmente feliz de volver a verlo, el es mi prometido, Jonathan Harker – murmure mientras señalaba a Ox.

- Un placer Conde Drácula, Mina me ha hablado mucho sobre usted – murmuro Ox mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Así que usted es el famoso Conde Drácula – murmuro Kid mientras entraba seguido de Tsubaki y Black Star.

- Valla, y usted ha de ser el famoso Doctor Abraham Van Helsing – dijo Drácula mientras miraba fijamente a el Doctor.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- Oh, no, claro que no, pero usted es un medico reconocido aquí en Londres, he visto carteles con fotos suyas, las exposiciones que usted hace son muy buenas.

- Gracias, pero dígame algo, ¿es usted…? – murmuro Kid, pero ya no pudo acabar, por que de pronto se escucho el sonido de un golpe.

Todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, yo tenía una mano alzada en el aire mientras que Ox tenía una mejilla súper roja y una mano muy cerca de mi trasero. El auditorio se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que yo lo rompí riéndome tranquilamente.

- Perdón cariño, pero es que tenias una mosca en la mejilla, ¿Qué decía usted Doctor Van Helisng? – pregunte inocentemente.

- Eh… este… si, bueno… ¿es usted pariente de el Conde Vlad Tepes?

- ¿Quién, perdón? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

- El Conde Vlad Tepes III, era un despiadado y loco que empalaba a sus victimas.

- ¿Empalar? – pregunto Lucy confundida.

- Si, insertaba a sus victimas en un palo sin punta para luego beber su sangre.

- Oh, vamos, usted no creerá esas cosas Doctor Van Helsing, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Drácula burlón mientras alzaba una ceja divertido.

- Solo digo lo que cuentan los libros – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing indignado.

- Bien, señorita Mina, ¿recuerda el paseo que me debe? – me pregunto Drácula.

- ¿El paseo…? ¡Ah, es verdad!

- ¿Qué paseo, Mina? – me pregunto Ox.

- bueno, es que yo le prometí al Conde Drácula que le mostraría la ciudad de Londres, el es nuevo en la ciudad, y pues como la otra vez me acompaño de regreso a casa, quise regresarle el favor.

- No le molestara que secuestre un rato a Mina, ¿verdad Jonathan?

- Oh no, claro que no – dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa forzada.

- en ese caso, señorita Mina, el carruaje nos espera afuera – me dijo Drácula mientras señalaba la _"salida"_ y salía del escenario.

- En un momento Conde Drácula – le dije mientras lazaba la parte de enfrente de mi vestido y me encaminaba hacia la salida.

- ¡Espere señorita Mina! – me dijo el Doctor Van Helsing.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenga mucho cuidado, no se fíe del Conde Drácula.

- Eh… gracias por decirme, con su permiso – dije mientras me despedía y salía del escenario.

- ¡Y… Corten! – anuncio Marie-sensei.

Las luces se volvieron a prender y Soul y yo regresamos al escenario.

- ¡Magnifico, esplendido y… raro…! Maka-chan, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Ox-kun? – me pregunto Marie-sensei confundida.

- Ah… esto… tenía una mosca en la mejilla, ¿verdad Ox? – le dije fríamente.

- Eh… si, tenia una mosca en la mejilla.

- En fin, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse a decantar, ¡hasta mañana! – se despidió Marie-sensei con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hasta mañana Marie-sensei! – nos despedimos todos.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia los vestidores para cambiarme de una buena vez hasta que sentí como alguien me sujetaba del brazo, voltee a ver a esa persona y me sorprendí al ver a Ox.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente Albarn – murmuro.

- Aléjate de mi Ox – le dije molesta.

- Oh vamos, se muy bien que tu quieres.

Apenas iba a gritarle que se largara cuando alguien sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Oz.

- Te dijo que te alejaras de ella, _Ox _– dijo Soul mientras escupía con odio el nombre de el.

- Ya entendí el mensaje _Evans_ – murmuro Ox molesto mientras se soltaba de Soul y salía del escenario.

- Gracias – le dije a Soul mas tranquila.

- De que – me dijo el con una sonrisa.

Pero la alegría no llego hasta sus ojos.

- Soul, ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte.

- ¿A que te refieres? – me pregunto confundido.

- Has estado muy extraño desde ayer en la mañana, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No es nada… - murmuro mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Me lo dirás después…?

- Tal vez, ahora no – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y después de eso, cada quien se fue a su vestidor para cambiarse.

--------------------------------------

- Bien Blair, una vez mas – le dije a mi gata mientras tomaba mi libreto – _Se ve encantadora la luna esta noche, ¿no lo cree así, Conde Drácula?_

Blair suspiro.

- Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya **(T:** _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto…? En fin, "Si señorita Mina, pero se ve mas hermosa con usted aquí"_**)**

- _¡Pero que cosas dice Conde Drácula!_

- Nya nya nya **(T:** _"Yo solo digo la verdad, usted es mas hermosa que la luna, la cual ha de estar celosa de tanta belleza que por eso evita poner sus rayos plateados sobre usted"_**)**

- _Pues si en cumplidos estamos, déjeme decirle que usted también se ve muy guapo esta noche_… bien… lo demás tengo que ensayarlo con Soul… ¡gracias Blair! – le dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- ¡Nya nya nya!** (T:** _¡¿Qué gracias ni que nada?! ¡¡Yo quiero pescado, que esto no es gratis!!_**)**

En ese momento, el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar.

Suspire.

- ¡¡Soul, ve a contestar!! – le grite.

- ¡¡Ve tu, me estoy bañando!! – me contesto el.

Bufe molesta mientras me paraba de mi cama y me dirigía a la sala para contestar el bendito teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? – pregunte.

- _¿Soul?_ – se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado.

- Soul no se encuentra disponible, ¿quiere dejarle un recado?

- _Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?_

- Mi nombre es Maka, ¿y usted?

- _¿Maka? ¡Hey! ¿Qué acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?_

- No, y si no me dice quien es le colgare – le dije molesta.

- _Que genio… en fin, soy Wes, el hermano de Soul._

- ¡¿Wes?! – Dije sorprendida - ¿Wes el _"acusete*"_?

- _Eh… si, soy yo._

- ¡Wes, tiempo sin verte… bueno… escucharte! – dije alegre.

- _Lo mismo digo Maka-chan, dime, ¿se encuentra Soul?_

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando de pronto alguien me quito el teléfono de la mano, me gire y me encontré a un Soul molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres Wes? – Pregunto fríamente – no, ya te dije que no, no pienso volver a hablar con el… ¡¿y qué que sea mi padre?! ¡¡Fue su culpa en un principio!!... no Wes, no sabe nada… - murmuro mientras volteaba a verme - ¿le dijiste algo?... mas te vale… - murmuro Soul mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar. ¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! Esta bien que Soul y Wes no se lleven como todos los hermanos… pero… ¿Por qué Soul se puso así cuando supo que estaba hablando con su hermano?

Suspire mientras caminaba a la sala y me dejaba caer en el sofá, Blair y Little Devil se fueron a sentar conmigo mientras encendían el televisor con el control remoto – no se como lo aprendieron – y miraban un programa en Animal Planet.

- ¡¿COMO DE QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA?! ¡¡FUISTE TU EL QUE LA DEJO SOLA EN PRIMER LUGAR IDIOTA!!... ¡¡ME VALE QUE SEAS MI PADRE!! – grito Soul furioso.

Blair y Little Devil se escondieron asustados debajo del sofá mientras que yo solo miraba fijamente la puerta del cuarto de Soul.

Ahora si que ya no entendía nada, ¿estaba molesto con Wes o con su padre?

Soul abrió la puerta mientras que se dirigía a la cocina molesto. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… Soul siempre tomaba refresco o cualquier cosa con dulce después de enojarse o algo por el estilo…

Me pare y me dirigí hacia la cocina, y si, como había predicho, Soul estaba tomando un vaso de refresco, pero dejo de tomar al verme entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunte.

- nada – me respondió cortante.

- Soul…

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no es nada!!

Lo mire fijamente.

- ¡¡¿¿Entonces por que no me dices que carajos te pasa??!! – le pregunte furiosa, ya estaba harta de su comportamiento.

- ¡¡¡Si te dije que no me pasa nada es por que no me pasa nada!!!

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!!

- ¡¡¡Y tu una cualquiera!!!

Se escucho un _"plaf"_ que resonó en las paredes de la cocina. Baje mi mano mientras la apretaba fuertemente en un puño para que me dejara de picar, Soul en cambio tenia la cabeza volteada hacia un lado y su mejilla comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

Me mordí los labios intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir por culpa de la rabia. Yo solo me estaba preocupando por el, ¡¿acaso no podía dejar su maldito ego a un lado y decirme que le pasaba?!

Soul suspiro mientras volteaba a verme.

- Lo siento… - murmuro.

Yo solo voltee a ver hacia otro lado.

- Yo… estaba molesto… no debí de desquitarme contigo, perdón.

- Descuida… yo fui la que insistí… si no me quieres decir esta bien… - murmure mientras me daba la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la cocina para encerrarme en mi cuarto, sin embargo sentí como Soul me sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca, lo voltee a ver fijamente.

- Mereces que te lo diga… - susurro.

Soul me jalo hacia la sala, donde nos sentamos en el sofá. Little Devil y Blair se sentaron en mi regazo mientras que Soul suspiraba y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Recuerdas a mi madre… ¿verdad? – susurro.

- ¿A tu mama, Stephanie? – murmure, en ese momento me acorde de la persona a la que había nombrado Marie-sensei el otro día.

- Si… bueno… ella… ella esta muy enferma…

- ¿Qué tiene?

Soul miro hacia enfrente tristemente.

- Hace 8 años, mi mama nos llevaba a Wes y a mi a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños, estábamos haciendo bromas y pasándonosla de lo mejor hasta que… - susurro con un hilo de voz.

- ¿hasta que…?

- Mama se desmayo repentinamente sobre el volante, a Wes y a mi no nos dio tiempo para reaccionar, el carro se salio de la vía y chocamos contra un camión…

Lo mire fijamente. Hace tiempo había escuchado a papa y a mama hablar sobre un accidente en la carretera que llevaba al centro comercial – ya que este antes estaba apartado de la ciudad -, sin embargo no le preste tanta atención. Nunca creí que Soul y su familia iban en ese carro.

Soul continúo.

- El susto que yo me lleve fue muy grande, al despertar en el hospital me dijeron que tenia diabetes, no me preocupe mucho por mi, la que mas me interesaba era mi mama, ella había sufrido mas daños… lo bueno fue que ella seguía con vida… pero… - susurro mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos – le encontraron cáncer en la sangre… mi mama padece de leucemia.

- Soul…

- Ella ya había tenido síntomas antes… no comía… se desmayaba con frecuencia… sangraba de la nada o incluso se le hacia un moretón en los brazos cuando la abrazaba… cuando nos dijeron eso nos informaron que mama solo podía tener 14 años de vida ya que su leucemia todavía era curable… sin embargo… hace tres días tuvo una fuerte recaída… no sobrevivirá 3 años mas… - murmuro.

Por primera vez, las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Soul, el corazón se me hizo añicos, odiaba verlo así… se veía tan… vulnerable… no como el Soul fuerte y valiente que conocía… ahora parecía mas un niño de tres años que se había perdido.

Sin poder contenerme, lo abrace. Soul escondió su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello. Comencé a hacer círculos en su espalda para calmarlo, sin embargo, el estuvo llorando toda la noche, pero no me importaba.

Por mi estaría toda mi vida consolando a Soul…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien… ¿y que tal? A mi me ha gustado como ha quedado… aunque de seguro mas de una de ustedes querrá matarme xD. Una cosa importante, se que les dije al principio que este especial no tendría nada que ver con los demás capítulos de la historia original… pero… mientras pensaba en los siguientes capítulos de esta y la otra historia me dije a mi misma: ¡¿Cómo demonios vas a explicar lo de la mama de Soul?! Así que quiero aclarar de una vez, este especial SI va a tener que ver mucho con los futuros capítulos de_ **Sing with Me?**

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡¡Me alegran el día y me hacen querer traerles la conti pronto!! ¡Nos leemos! ¡¡Bye!!_

*** Acusete:** Bien… así es como les decimos aquí en México a las personas que te acusan por todo (recordemos que Wes siempre acusaba a Maka y a Soul de peques, así que ellos lo apodaron así)

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡4 cap up! ¡Estamos a tres capis de acabar este especial! ¡Disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 4** _¡Este es un trabajo para Black Star!_

**Medusa POV**

- Veamos… ¿Dónde deje las aspirinas…? – murmure mientras buscaba en los cajones de la enfermería las pastillas.

La otra noche, la loca de mi hermana Marie festejo mi cumpleaños… y digamos que no es bueno pasarse de copas con ella… ¡la cabeza me dolía a horrores!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, incrementando así mi dolor de cabeza.

_Si no es algo importante los mato…_

- Adelante… - murmure.

- Ham… ¿Medusa-sensei? – murmuro una voz femenina.

- ¿Qué sucede Jacqueline? – pregunte mientras me sobaba el puente de la nariz.

- Me preguntaba si me podría prestar los expedientes médicos de Maka Albarn…

- ¿Para que los quieres?

- Vera… el profesor Stein nos pidió nuestro grupo sanguíneo, y como Maka no quiere hacerse la prueba, el me mando por su archivo…

- Ah… bueno, segundo cajón a la izquierda… - murmure mientras señalaba el locker.

Jacqueline asintió mientras abría el cajón para buscar el expediente de Albarn, cuando lo encontró sonrió malignamente… o talvez fue mi imaginación… me dio las gracias y salio.

Suspire mientras retomaba mi pregunta inicial…

¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS DEJE LAS ASPIRINAS?!

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras veía el cielo nublado.

Había ido a comprar comida para la semana, Soul no me acompaño ya que utilizo la excusa de que tenia que ensayar sus canciones, gruñí un poco, estas bolsas estaban pesadas…

Sin embargo, de pronto un polvo cayó sobre mi cara. No logre ver quien me lo había lanzado, si no ya le hubiera metido un gran Maka-chop.

Me quite el resto del polvo de la cara mientras me tallaba la nariz.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso…?

- ¡Atchu!

Oh no…

---------------------------------------

- ¡Atchu, atchu, atchu! – comencé a estornudar sin parar.

- Si… sin duda esto es una alergia – declaro Medusa-sensei mientras me pasaba unos pañuelos.

- ¿Alergia? – preguntaron todos preocupados.

- Maka-chan, dime, ¿a que eres alérgica? – me pregunto Medusa-sensei.

- Pues… ¡atchu!... al polen de la… ¡atchu!... Peonia… ¡atchu!

- ¿Peonía? Pero si no es temporada de peonías, ¿Cómo fue que te dio la alergia?

- No lo se… snif… comencé a estornudar cuando regresaba de las compras y... alguien me lanzo un polvo a la cara… - murmure.

- ¿Quién andaría lanzando polen de peonías por las calles? – pregunto Liz confundida.

- No lo se, pero por aquí debo de tener pastillas para la alergia… - murmure Medusa-sensei mientras se paraba de su silla y caminaba hacia los cajones de medicamentos.

- Ah… mama, ¿no recuerdas que el profesor Stein se acabo todas las pastillas para la alergia en uno de sus experimentos? – pregunto tímidamente Chrona.

- ¡Es verdad! – Murmuro Medusa-sensei mientras se rascaba la frente -, lo siento Maka-chan, pero tendrás que estar en cama hasta que se pase la alergia.

- ¡Pero no puedo… atchu… la obra es en 4 días!

- Pues amenos de que consigas las pastillas no podrás pararte de esa camilla – me dijo autoritariamente.

- ¡¡Eso significa que este es un trabajo para el gran Black Star!! – Grito Black Star mientras se paraba en el borde de mi cama - ¡¡Conseguiré esas pastillas y salvare la obra, no se preocupen!!

- ¡Black Star, si no te bajas de la cama llamare a Stein para que te diseque! – le regaño Medusa-sensei.

- Buscaremos las pastillas, no te preocupes Maka – me dijo Soul mientras bajaba a golpes a Black Star de la cama junto con Kid.

- Gracias chicos… ¡atchu!

Los chicos me sonrieron mientras se despedían y salían por la puerta.

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer contra la almohada.

Estupidas alergias…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Salimos de la enfermería preocupados.

No sabíamos donde vendían las pastillas, y por lo que nos había dicho Medusa-sensei antes de salir estas solo se podían conseguir en el extranjero.

- ¿Y ahora como le haremos? – pregunto Liz.

- No lo se… - murmure.

- ¿Acaso buscaban algo? – pregunto una voz chillona que bien conocía.

Kim…

- ¿Qué quieres Kim? – le pregunte enojado mientras que ella se acercaba a nosotros junto con Jacqueline.

- Oh, nada, es solo que me entere que Albarn esta muy enferma… y pues… por pura coincidencia yo tengo las pastillas para la alergia que ella necesita…

- ¡¿enserio?! – preguntamos sorprendidos.

- Sip.

- Espera… - murmuro Kid - ¿Cómo supiste que Maka tenía alergia?

- Me lo dijo un pajarito… - murmuro mientras veía a Jacqueline, quien se reía quedamente.

Fueron ellas quienes le habían lanzado el polvo a Maka, no había duda de eso.

- Dame las pastillas Kim – le dije.

- ¡Claro que no! Para conseguir algo tienes que dar algo del mismo valor, es esa la ley de equivalencia, ¿verdad? – me dijo ella burlonamente. **(N/A: No se por que sonó muy Yuuko o muy FMA xD)**

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Ustedes escojan.

- ¡Reunión! – dijo Black Star.

Todos nos reunimos como si fuéramos jugadores de fut bol americano planeando una estrategia contra el enemigo.

- ¿Qué podríamos darle a Kim? – pregunto Kid.

- ¡Yo se, yo se! – grito Black Star emocionado.

- ¿Si, Black Star? – pregunto Kid molesto.

- Tenemos que darle a Kim algo que le guste demasiado, ¿no?, pues entonces la única respuesta es… ¡que Soul tenga una cita con ella!

- ¡¿Estas loco?! – exclame furioso.

- ¡Vamos Soul, aparte de Leonardo di Caprio, tu eres lo que mas desea Kim!

- Eso es verdad… - murmuraron todos mientras reflexionaban.

- ¡Eso ni de coña! ¡¡No saldré con Kim ni aunque me torturen!!

--------------------------- **5 minutos después **---------------------------------

- Las pastillas a cambio de una cita conmigo… - murmure vencido.

- ¿U-una cita contigo? – murmuro Kim sonrojada.

- Si… - respondí irritado.

- ¡De acuerdo! – me dijo ella feliz mientras estiraba el frasco de las pastillas, pero antes de que yo lo tomara lo retiro – te las daré después de que hayas cumplido tu parte, ¿esta claro?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Nos vemos esta noche, Soul – me dijo en un tono que intento ser sexy mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Voltee a ver a Black Star con mirada asesina.

- Todo es tu culpa…

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo es una cita! ¿Qué podría salir mal? – me pregunto.

Suspire.

Esperaba que tuviera razón…

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Mire el reloj impaciente, eran las 12:00 de la noche, y Soul ya se había tardado.

Nos encontrábamos todos en su departamento mientras que Maka-chan se había quedado en la enfermería para descansar.

Patty, Liz y Chrona ya se habían quedado dormidas, mientras que Kid, Black Star y yo esperábamos impacientes a Soul.

Suspire, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe para luego ser cerrada con la misma fuerza. Miramos a la persona que se había metido, era Soul, pero se veía diferente, estaba sudado y jadeaba, se veía súper nervioso y su ropa estaba ligeramente desordenada.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte preocupada.

Soul volteo a ver a Black Star, y si las miradas mataran, este ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

- Tu… - siseo Soul molesto - ¡¡TE MATARE!!

Después de un intento fallido de asesinato a Black Star por parte de Soul, al fin logramos que este último se calmara… un poco.

- ¿ahora si nos dirás que paso? – pregunto Kid.

- De acuerdo… fui al _"Black Room"_ como acordamos… tuve que soportar su parloteo durante más de tres horas… y cuando creí que ya todo había acabado, ella… ella… - murmuro asustado.

- ¿Ella…? – inquirimos todos.

- ¡¡Trato de violarme!! – Grito Soul con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¡Tuve que salir corriendo de ahí!! ¡¡Fue lo mas tráumante que me ha ocurrido en la vida!!

- Ya, ya Soul… y bien, ¿te dio las pastillas? – pregunto Black Star.

Soul lo miro furioso.

- ¡No, me intento besar antes de dármelas, así que tuve que escapar!

- ¿Acaso no te preocupa Maka? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡¡Puede que ame a Maka, pero no pienso perder mi virginidad con Kim!!

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos ante las palabras que acababa de decir, Soul se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y pronto se escucharon las risas de Patty por todo el lugar.

- ¡¡A Soul le gusta Maka, a Soul le gusta Maka, jejejejejejeje!! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- ¡¡N-no es verdad, lo dije sin querer!! – se excuso Soul totalmente sonrojado.

- Aja… - murmuramos todos mientras rodábamos los ojos.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿y ahora que haremos? – pregunte.

- Tenemos que ver si Kim todavía quiere hacer el intercambio – dijo Kid.

- ¡Por favor, ya no vuelvan a ponerme con esa loca! – suplico Soul.

- Tengo una mejor idea… - murmure.

Todos voltearon a verme confundidos…

---------------------------------------

- ¿Qué dices Kim? Mi papel por el frasco de partillas, es un intercambio justo – le dije.

- Veamos… pasar de ser la gitana del pueblo a Lucy Westernra… esta bien, trato hecho – me dijo mientras me daba el frasco de pastillas.

Suspire mientras veía como ella y Jacqueline se alejaban, para luego voltear a ver a los demás.

- ¿Segura de eso Tsubaki? – me pregunto Black Star preocupado.

- Claro, un papel en la obra vale menos si se compara a la salud de una amiga – les dije con una sonrisa.

- Bien, en ese caso será mejor que le llevemos pronto el frasco a Maka – dijo Liz.

Todos asentimos mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la enfermería…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¿Cómo te sientes Maka? – me pregunto Soul preocupado.

Me estire en la cama mientras escuchaba como los huesos de mi espalda tronaban, suspire mientras me relajaba y volteaba a ver a todos con una sonrisa.

- Ya mejor, gracias chicos… pero… ¿Cómo consiguieron las pastillas? – pregunte curiosa.

Todos se voltearon a ver nerviosos.

- Internet – contestaron al unísono.

- Que raro… en fin, me han salvado la vida, no aguantaba un día mas con estornudos.

- De que Maka-chan, pero todavía tienes que reposar un día más en lo que las pastillas te hacen efecto – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad…

Sin embargo, ya no pude terminar, por que de repente Medusa-sensei dio un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa mama? – pregunto Chrona preocupada.

- ¡Al fin recordé donde están las aspirinas! ¡Están en el cajón de las cervezas para cuando tuviera una resaca! ¡Demonios!

Todos la miramos con pena.

- ¿Seguros que no puedo ir al departamento? – pregunte.

- No – me respondieron todos.

Suspire.

- Genial…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Cortito, y sin mucha trama que digamos… pero es como un pequeño relleno para lo que pasa al final… ¡en fin! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡No saben cuanto me alegran! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡Ya estamos cerca del final! ¡Disfruten el cap, nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 5 **_Bite me, Soul_

**Maka POV**

- ¡Que emoción chicos! – Grito Marie-sensei alegre - ¡mañana será el estreno de la obra!

Todos suspiramos pesadamente.

Era verdad, en cuestión de horas seria la obra, y no me sentía todavía muy preparada para estar frente a todos cantando, bailando y actuando.

Suspire.

Iba a morir…

- ¡Hello, hello! – nos saludo Shinigami-sama mientras entraba al auditorio.

- Hola Shinigami-sama – saludamos todos.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

- Bien Shinigami-sama, hemos estado ensayando mucho, ¿verdad chicos? – pregunto Marie-sensei siniestramente.

- Eh… si… claro… - murmuramos todos nerviosos.

- ¿Y ustedes Maka-chan, Soul-kun? ¿Han practicado _esas _escenas?

A Soul y a mi se nos subieron los colores al rostro.

_Eso _era lo único que nunca habíamos ensayado, es más, ni siquiera nos habíamos acordado de que Drácula y Mina hacen _eso._

- No Shinigami-sama – respondimos la unisono apenados.

- No, no, no… que mal esta eso… recuerden que ustedes son las estrellas principales y que de ustedes depende la obra.

Soul y yo asentimos.

- ¡Bien, en ese caso quiero que toda la noche se la pasen ensayando eso! ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, Shinigami-sama. – murmuramos los dos.

- ¡Nos vemos! ¡bye bye!

Shinigami-sama salio del auditorio, y tan pronto lo hizo Marie-sensei volteo a vernos con cara de odio.

- ¡¿No han ensayado?! – nos regaño.

- No Marie-sensei… - murmuramos.

- ¡¡entonces se pondrán a ensayar toda la noche, por que si llega a salir algo mal en la obra yo misma me encargare de que parezcan no-muertos!! – nos amenazo.

La miramos con temor.

- S-si Marie-sensei…

- Bien, en ese caso pueden retirarse, ¡ensayen chicos! ¡bye! – se despidió con una sonrisa.

Soul y yo suspiramos.

¿Cómo se suponía que debíamos de ensayar _eso_? Es mas, ¡¡se supone que es una obra _escolar_ por le amor de Kami!!

- Maka-chan, ¿Cómo vana ensayar esa parte? – me pregunto Tsubaki curiosa.

- Ni yo lo se… ¡no quiero hacer eso frente a todos! – murmure sonrojada.

- Pues mira el lado positivo, esta noche tu y Soul van a tener que _ensayar,_ pero no cualquier escena, si no _esa_, estarán _solos _toda la noche… quien sabe Maka, puede que no salgas virgen de esta – murmuro Liz pícaramente.

Me sonroje fuertemente.

- ¡¡¡LIZ!!! – la regañe.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo solo digo la verdad!

Mire a Liz fijamente, ¡¿Cómo podía decir que Soul y yo haríamos_ eso_…?! Bueno… si… lo aceptaba, Soul en una ocasión quiso tocarme mas haya de lo establecido… pero yo no lo deje… y esta ocasión era _muy_ diferente, estábamos obligados a hacer esa parte…

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a dolerme por tanto sonrojo.

¡¿Cómo podía imaginarme a Soul y a mí haciendo _eso_?!

- ¿Sabes Maka? Nosotras podríamos ayudarte – me dijo Liz.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ¿verdad chicas?

- Y… ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo Liz? – pregunto Tsubaki confundida.

- Bueno, para llegar a la _otra cosa_, Maka y Soul tienen que besarse y cortejarse, ¿no?

- Ni que fuéramos animales – murmure molesta, pero ella me ignoro.

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Maka se vea _sexy._

Todas la miramos con pena.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte.

- Si, ya sabes, tienes que atraer a Soul, conquistarlo, hacer que te desee… aunque no vallan a hacer nada, pero en la obra se tiene que ver muy real.

- Eso es verdad – coincidieron Tsubaki y Chrona.

- ¿Y como pretendes que me vea _sexy_?

- Simple, un cambio de _look _no te vendría mal, además, tu nunca has besado, ¿verdad Maka?

Me sonroje un poco más – si es que se podía- y desvié la mirada apenada.

- ¡¿Ya has besado a alguien?! – me pregunto Chrona sorprendida.

Suspire,

- Si… - murmure.

- ¡¿A quien?! – me pregunto Liz emocionada.

- Pues… a Soul…

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron las cuatro sorprendidas.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡no griten!

- Perdón… pero… ¿Cómo, cuando, donde? – pregunto Liz.

- Pues… cuando éramos niños e íbamos en el kinder, un niño que siempre me molestaba me quito mi paleta… yo comencé a llorar y para tranquilizarme Soul me dio un beso…

- ¿E la mejilla?

- En los labios – confesé apenada.

- ¡¡¡KYYYYYYYA!!! ¡¡Que cosa más tierna!! – volvieron a gritar emocionadas.

- ¡Pero solo fue un beso de piquito, no contó como uno verdadero, además, éramos niños!

- ¿Y eso que? Kid nos protegía de los niños bravucones y nunca nos beso, y tampoco creo que Black Star haya besado a Tsubaki de pequeños – dijo Liz.

- Pero aun así no cuenta… - murmure.

- Como sea, ¡vamos de compras!

- ¡¡Compras, compras, jejejejeje!!

Tsubaki, Chrona y yo suspiramos pesadamente mientras Liz y Patty nos arrastraban hacia la entrada del Shibusen.

Este si que seria un _laaaaaaargo_ día…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras veía a mí alrededor.

Maka y las chicas fueron a no se donde, dejándonos solos a Kid, Black Star y a mi en el auditorio totalmente aburridos.

- ¿Y ahora que aremos? – pregunte.

- Pues… tenemos que ensayar… - murmuro Kid.

- Oye Sol, tú vas a hacer _eso _con Maka, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Black Star pícaramente.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - murmure.

Era verdad, Maka y yo debíamos ensayar _esa_ parte… pero… ¡¡por Kami!! ¡¿No se supone que esta es una tonta obra _escolar_?!

- ¿Y como lo van a hacer? – pregunto Kid.

- No lo se, se supone que tengo que besarla y morderla mientras lo hacemos… - murmure sonrojado.

- ¿Morderla? ¡Eso si es sangriento! – exclamo Black Star.

- Black Star… ¿tú crees que la sangre es verdadera? – pregunte.

- Pues… tiene que serlo, ¿no?

- Idiota… - murmuro Kid mientras lo veía con pena.

- Black Star, la sangre es falsa, es salsa de tomate – murmure.

- ¡Oh, con razón sabia deliciosa!

- ¿La probaste?

- Tenía tentación.

Kid y yo miramos confundidos y sorprendidos a Black Star. Si… el podía ser nuestro amigo del alma… pero era todo un idiota.

- En fin, regresando a nuestro problema en cuestión, yo te tengo unas sugerencias Soul – me dijo Kid con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Enserio? – le pregunte curioso mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Si, mira, a las mujeres les gusta que las traten bien, que intenten seducirlas… no se… dile algunas palabras bonitas, bésala, acaríciala…

- ¡¡Solo vamos a actuar!! – le dije sonrojado.

- Ah… es verdad… pues entonces solo acaríciala, Drácula seduce a Mina para hacerlo, así que tienes que ser todo un caballero… claro esta, actuando.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no soy un caballero?

- Pues… si…

- Dime alguna ocasión en la que no haya sido caballeroso.

- Veamos… una vez que fuimos en autobús al centro comercial no le diste tu lugar a Maka, en otra ocasión le dijiste que era una plana, otro día la dejaste que cargara sola todas las bolsas del mandado, ¡ah! Y no nos olvidemos de cuando…

- ¡Ya párale! Ya entendí, nos soy un caballero…

- ¡¡Eso significa que le Gran Black Star te dará unas lecciones especiales para que seas todo un caballero!!

- Black Star, tu eres igual de caballeroso que un puerco – le dijimos Kid y yo.

- ¡Hey, ayude una vez a una ancianita a cruzar la calle!

- ¡Claro que no, dijiste: _¡hey vieja, apúrese!,_ pero como la pobre señora no podía caminar rápido la pateaste y la mandaste a volar al otro lado! – le dije.

- ¡Ah…! Es verdad… - murmuro mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

- Kid… eres mi ultima esperanza… - murmure.

- Descuida, te daré un corto pero simétrico curso de caballerosidad – me dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

Lo mire fijamente un rato.

¿Por qué no me fiaba de Kid…?

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Liz… no puedo usar esto… - murmure sonrojada mientras veía el espejo.

- ¡Oh, claro que si puedes! – me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mire otra vez mi conjunto através del espejo. Traía una micro súper mini falda de tablones negra, usaba un top cortito de tirantes delgados rojo y unos converse negros, mi cabello estaba suelto y me habían puesto un listón negro como diadema, mis labios estaban pintados de rojo y mis ojos tenían una ligera sombra violeta.

Me sentía… rara… _muy _rara…

- Liz… no se que opines, pero solo vamos a ensayar…

- ¿Y tu como sabes que no harán nada mas…? – me pregunto pícaramente.

Me sonroje como un tomate.

- ¡¡No lo haremos Liz!! – le grite.

- Si, como tu digas – murmuro mientras rodaba los ojos y las demás se reían -, bien, para que tengan un poco de privacidad, nos llevaremos a Blair y a Little Devil, _¡cuídense y pásenla bien! _– me dijo antes de salir del departamento con las demás y con nuestras mascotas.

Suspire mientras veía el reloj de la sala, eran las 9:00 de la noche, Soul ya no tardaría en llegar…

Y en efecto, no tardo en llegar, la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse.

- Hola Soul – lo salude tímidamente.

- H-hola Maka – murmuro mientras entraba con los ojos cerrados y una mano detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

- N-no, n-nada, no te preocupes – me dijo nervioso.

Lo mire fijamente, Soul estaba vestido de una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, pero para sorpresa mía, traía fajada la camisa – cosa que no se ve mucho en el – y su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás. Debía admitirlo, se veía _muy_ guapo.

Soul suspiro mientras abría lentamente los ojos, pero en cuanto me vio se quedo en estado de shock, haciendo que me ruborizara más de lo que por si ya estaba.

¿Tan rara me veía?

- M-Maka… tu… - murmuro.

- Liz me obligo – susurre – ya se que me veo mal y…

- N-no, no es eso… te vez linda – susurro, ¿era rubor lo que veía en las mejillas de Soul?

- ¿T-tu lo crees? – le pregunte.

- P-pues, s-si.

- Tu tampoco te vez mal – le dije.

Soul me sonrió tímidamente y luego camino hasta mi, saco su mano de atrás y me tendió un gran ramo de rosas. Lo mire sorprendida, ¿a que se debía esto?

- ¿Y esas flores? – le pregunte.

- S-son para ti – tartamudeo.

- Ah… g-gracias – murmure mientras aceptaba el ramo.

Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato sin saber que hacer, hasta que Soul carraspeo un poco, aliviando la tensión del lugar.

- ¿Ensayamos? – me pregunto.

Asentí rápidamente mientras que el se dirigía al estero para poner música, ya que la escena donde ocurría _eso_ era después de que Mina y Drácula bailaran.

La música era suave y armónica, perfecta para un lento vals. Soul camino hasta mí y me tendió la mano como un perfecto caballero.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Murray? – me pregunto suavemente.

- Me ofendería si no lo hiciera – le dije.

Soul sonrió mientras que ponía su mano derecha en mi cintura y con la izquierda sujetaba mi mano. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, de un lado a otro.

Me deje llevar por la música y me sumergí en mi propio mundo de fantasía, en el que solo estábamos Soul y yo.

Voltee a verlo a los ojos, el estaba mirándome fijamente, así que me permití perderme en sus bellos orbes color rubí. Me sentía atontada y perdida, como si no existiera otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, y por un momento pude jurar que Soul era en realidad un vampiro, atrayéndome hacia la perdición con sus ojos.

No supe cuantas horas estuvimos así, y la verdad es que ni me importaban, estaba de lo mejor así.

Soul comenzó a pegarme más a su cuerpo, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho, su aliento estaba muy cerca de mí. Aspire un poco de su aroma, dejándome más ida de lo que ya estaba.

Y al final, nuestros labios se juntaron.

Fue un beso tímido, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, pero poco a poco fuimos agarrando el ritmo y nuestros labios se movían inquietos contra los otros. Pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello se Soul para profundizar mas el beso, el en cambio me abrazo por la cintura y me pego aun mas a su cuerpo.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más y más exigente, aduras penas y nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire.

Me encontraba tan metida en mi burbuja personal que ni siquiera note cuando Soul me acostó en el sofá de la sala hasta que sentí como se posicionaba encima de mí. Sentí como sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo por mis piernas, y yo no me quedaba atrás, enrede mis dedos en su cabello, impidieron que se alejara mucho de mi.

Lo estaba disfrutando, ¡y valla que si!, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando un ruido en particular llamo mi atención.

El teléfono estaba sonando.

- S-Soul… - murmure mientras me separaba de el (muy a mi pesar) y tomaba un poco de aire.

- ¿Si? – susurro el mientras besaba mi cuello.

_RING RING_

- Tenemos que contestar… - susurre.

- No… déjalo que suene… - murmuro mientras bajaba mas haya de mi cuello, casi casi rozando el inicio de mis pechos.

_RING RING_

Como pude empuje a Soul, logrando quitármelo de encima y haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo.

No le dije nada, simplemente me dirigí hasta el teléfono y conteste.

Era papa quien hablaba, pero por mas que intentaba prestarle atención a su llamada no podía, mi mente divagaba por los recuerdos de aquel beso… el cual casi se convierte en algo mas…

Suspire después de colgar, para luego encaminarme a mi habitación. Antes de entrar a esta voltee a ver a Soul, quien seguía tirado en el suelo a un lado del sofá con la vista perdida en el techo.

- Ya debemos de irnos a dormir… tenemos que estar listos para mañana – murmure.

Soul asintió levemente, volví a suspirar para luego meterme en mi cuarto.

¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Como odiaba a mi padre!!

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire cuando oí como Maka cerraba la puerta de su cuarto tras de si.

Esta, sin duda, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida… pero todo se tuvo que arruinar por culpa del teléfono.

Había estado tan cerca de hacer a Maka mía… _tan cerca…_

Volví a suspirar.

Bueno, al menos había logrado dejar una pequeña marca sobre ella, así ya no necesitaría maquillaje para fingir una mordida.

Conté mentalmente hasta 5, esperando la reacción de Maka al ver el pequeño chupetón que le había dejado en su cuello.

Y valla que no falle.

- ¡¡SOUL!! ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE?! – me grito histérica desde su cuarto.

Me reí quedamente.

Si…

Sin duda alguna, esta había sido la mejor noche de todas…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras jugaba con el encaje de mi vestido nerviosa.

- Vamos Maka, ¡se que tu lo harás bien! – me dijo Liz intentando darme ánimos.

- ¿Tu lo crees? – le pregunte.

- ¡Claro!

Volví a suspirar mientras veía hacia enfrente.

Nos encontrábamos tras bambalinas. Todos ya se encontraban sentados en sus lugares, esperando a que la obra comenzara. Los demás en cambio estábamos nerviosos y listos para comenzar a actuar. Marie-sensei preparaba a algunos o los amenazaba, mientras que otros se encontraban al punto del colapso.

Suspire por tercera vez, intentando que mis nervios se calmaran, cuando de repente sentí como alguien sujetaba mi mano delicadamente, voltee a ver a un lado mío. Era Soul.

- ¿Lista? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No lo creo – admití.

- Descuida, se que todo saldrá bien, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Sonreí.

Era verdad, el estaría aquí conmigo…

- ¡Bien chicos, luces, cámara… ACCION! – grito Marie-sensei.

Y pronto, las luces del escenario se encendieron…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Waaa… se que no merezco su perdón… ¡casi dos meses sin actualizar! ¡¡No merezco vivir, mátenme!! (Solo lo digo en broma, todavía quiero vivir)_

_En fin, ¿les ha gustado mucho el cap? Tarde millones de años en acabarlo, me fue un poco difícil llegar a "esa" parte, je. ¡¡Millones de gracias por los reviews!! Me animaron a terminar el cap._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡Hi! Bien, antes de empezar el capitulo, unas aclaraciones: Yo tampoco – al igual que Soul – eh leído el libro de Drácula (por alguna extraña razón mi mama no me lo quiere comprar xD) así que solo eh visto películas, la obra estará basada en una que me encanto: Drácula, un muerto muy contento y feliz. Así que no me culpen si se aleja de la trama verdadera xD_

_Segunda aclaración: Mencionare a los personajes con los nombres de sus respectivos papeles, para que no se confundan eh aquí una lista:_

**Maka – **Mina …** Soul –** Dracula …** Hero –** Renfield … **Tsubaki –** Gitana … **Kid –** Van Helsing …** Liz y Patty –** Leshca y Neshca …** Kim –** Lucy … **Black Star –** Arthur … **Ox – **Jonathan …** Chrona –** Sirvienta de Mina … **Kilik – **Seward … **Harvar** **–** Martin

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Cap. 6 **_Luces, colmillos… ¡¡Sangre!!_

**General POV**

Las luces del escenario se encendieron, iluminando así todo el lugar.

La escena que se veía era el interior de un carruaje. Un chico alto y rubio, que portaba un traje simple de color café estaba sentado frente a dos personas, un anciano y una señora.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso, nunca había estado encerrado con dos personas desconocidas. Suspiro para luego voltear a ver a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… como estamos en un lugar muy cerrado, creo que tengo que presentarme, soy Thomas Renfield, abogado en Londres.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ingles! Mi esposa y yo adoramos a los ingleses, ¿verdad cariño? – pregunto el anciano a su esposa, quien asintió levemente.

- No estoy acostumbrado a los caminos de Transilvania… comienzo a sentirme mareado – murmuro Renfield mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

- Descuide, le diré al conductor que baje la velocidad – dijo el viejito mientras se asomaba por la ventana – señor conductor, ¿puede bajar un poco…? – pero no termino.

A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, el viejito horrorizado al ver esto comenzó a golpear la puerta del carruaje desesperado.

- ¡¡Conductor, conductor, mas rápido, el sol se esta ocultando, mas rápido!! – grito.

Pronto, el carruaje comenzó a ir a más velocidad, Renfield miro asustado y confundido al viejo.

- ¡Ingles, sujétese fuerte! – grito la señora en otro idioma.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Renfield confundido.

- ¡¡Que se sujete!! – grito el viejito mientras el y su esposa se sujetaban de las agarraderas del carruaje.

Renfield temeroso se sujeto de una de las agarraderas, la cual se rompió, asustado se sujeto de la ultima que quedaba… la cual también se rompió. Sin tener de donde agarrarse, Renfield se estrellaba contra las paredes del carruaje, estuvo así hasta que este paro y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que el se cayera del carruaje.

Se paro del suelo un poco aturdido, el chofer le aventó sus maletas y Renfield lo miro confundido.

- Espere señor, yo tengo que ir al castillo.

- ¡Pues lo siento, yo no voy para haya! – dijo el chofer asustado, para luego poner en marcha el carruaje y desaparecer.

Renfield suspiro pesadamente mientras recogía sus maletas y se encaminaba al pueblo más cercano…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, ahora el escenario era diferente. Renfield entro a un pequeño pueblo que tenía casas muy viejas, los habitantes se acercaron a el curiosos.

- ¿Va a quedarse a pasar la noche señor? – pregunto un anciano.

- Oh, no, tengo que ir al castillo, tengo una cita con el Conde Drácula.

Todos los aldeanos suspiraron sorprendidos.

- ¡El Conde Drácula! – murmuro uno.

- ¡El Conde Drácula! – dijo otro.

- ¡El Conde Drácula! – repitió otro.

- ¿Una cita? – pregunto un señor confundido.

- Así es, tengo una cita de negocios con el Conde Drácula.

- ¡Oh no señor! ¡Es malo ir de noche por los bosques de Transilvania, habitan muchas criaturas peligrosas!

- Eso es verdad – murmuro una voz a lo lejos.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, una bella mujer pelinegra con ropa de gitana se acercaba a paso lento hacia Renfield.

- Las criaturas de la noche salen en forma de lobos o murciélagos y muerden el cuello de sus victimas para tomar toda su sangre, su líquido vital.

- Lo siento señora, pero yo no creo en nada de eso.

- Hace muy mal señor, debería creer…

- Bueno, gracias por la advertencia, pero si no me apresuro llegare tarde – dijo Renfield mientras cargaba sus maletas y se encaminaba hacia el castillo.

La gitana suspiro.

- Que el Señor lo acompañe… necesitara mucha protección si va con el…

Y las luces se apagaron…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, Renfield entraba a un antiguo castillo lleno de telarañas. Camino hacia las escaleras y las puertas se cerraron tras de el, espantándolo.

- Bienvenido señor – resonó una voz en el lugar.

Renfield volteo a ver hacia las escaleras. En lo más alto se encontraba un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre, traía puesto un traje negro y una capa negra con el interior rojo.

- Disculpe… ¿se encuentra el Conde Drácula?

- Yo soy el Conde Drácula – dijo el conde mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – usted a de ser Thomas Renfield, ¿verdad?, lo eh estado esperando, por favor, sígame.

Drácula guió a Renfield hacia un cuarto iluminado solo por velas, el lugar estaba polvoso y lleno de telarañas. El Conde le indico un lugar donde sentarse, Renfield tomo asiento y saco los documentos de su equipaje.

- Bien Conde Drácula, solo tiene que firmar aquí y aquí y la propiedad de Whitby será toda suya – le indico mientras le pasaba una pluma.

El Conde firmo donde Renfiel le dijo, para luego pasarle los documentos. Renfield comenzó a guardarlos, pero sin querer se corto con una hoja, haciendo que su dedo sangrara un poco.

- ¡Auch! – gimió.

Drácula miraba atento la sangre salir del dedo de Renfield. Se relamió un poco los labios.

- ¿Pasa algo Conde Drácula? – pregunto Renfield preocupado.

- ¡Oh, no, no se preocupe! Pero… ¿no le gustaría quedarse a dormir? Es muy tarde y los caminos de Transilvania son peligrosos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Renfield.

Y las luces volvieron a apagarse.

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse. Renfield dormía tranquilo en una gran cama, cuando de pronto dos chicas entraron al cuarto. Ambas eran rubias y con una tez súper pálida, sus vestidos eran de seda y flotaban a sus pies.

Las dos se acercaron lentamente a Renfield, para luego abrir sus bocas y mostrar unos grandes colmillos e inclinarse hacia la garganta de el…

- ¡Leshca, Neshca!

Ambas se voltearon mientras gruñían un poco. Drácula las miraba fijamente, haciendo que ellas se intimidaran un poco.

- Fuera de aquí, lo necesito vivo – murmuro.

Las vampiras asintieron de mala gana y salieron del cuarto, Drácula se acerco a la cama de Renfield y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo.

- ¿Q-que sucede…? – pregunto Renfield adormilado.

- Renfield, necesito de sus servicios, de ahora en adelante usted será mi esclavo – murmuro mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, como hechizándolo – siempre estará ahí para servirme en todo lo que yo le diga y pida, ¿quedo claro?

- Si… amo…

- Bien, entonces prepare sus maletas, hoy mismo partiremos a Whitby.

- Si, amo.

Drácula sonrió satisfecho.

Y las luces volvieron a apagarse…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, dejaban ver una escena totalmente distinta. Era una pequeña sala de estar, una joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Ella era rubia y con unos ojos color jade, su vestido era color crema con encajes y su cabello estaba peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones.

- ¡Mina, Mina! – se escucho a lo lejos.

Mina alzó la vista de su libro y vio a la otra joven que entraba, esta era de cabello rosa y corto, traía un vestido azul muy bombacho. Mina sonrió.

- ¿Sucede algo Lucy?

- Tu padre me mando a decirte algo, no podrá venir hoy a comer con nosotras ya que le ah llegado un nuevo paciente… creo que se llama Thomas Renfield, fue el único sobreviviente a la masacre que hubo en el barco pesquero que llego ayer a las costas, el pobre esta loco de remate.

- Oh… ya veo… bien, ¿Qué te parece si mejor comenzamos a merendar? – pregunto Mina mientras se paraba y dejaba su libro en una mesita.

- De acuerdo – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa - ¡ah! Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, también me dijo que si podrá ir al teatro hoy en la noche.

- ¡Fantástico! – dijo Mina emocionada.

Ambas salieron de la habitación…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse. Ahora el escenario también era otro.

Mina y Lucy se encontraban acompañadas de dos jóvenes mas, uno traía un extraño peinado y unos lentes de botella, en cambio el otro era peliazul y con el cabello peinado en picos. Los cuatro estaban sentados en un balcón, esperando a que la obra de teatro comenzara, cuando de repente un hombre moreno salio detrás de la bambalina que usaban como puerta.

- Perdonen la demora – murmuro mientras se sentaba junto a Mina.

- Oh, no te preocupes papa – le dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Y como le ah ido hoy Doctor Seward? – pregunto el joven de lentes.

- Ah estado difícil el día Jonathan, el nuevo interno, Renfield, esta más loco que una cabra.

- Bueno, lamento interrumpirte padre, pero necesito ir al servicio de damas, con permiso – dijo Mina mientras se levantaba y salía del balcón.

- Yo la acompañare por si acaso – dijo Jonathan mientras salía detrás de Mina.

Justo un momento después de que Jonathan saliera, el Conde Drácula entro al balcón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Disculpen, ¿aquí se encuentra el Doctor Seward? – pregunto.

- Si, soy yo – respondió el Doctor mientras se paraba y le estrechaba la mano al Conde.

- Déjeme presentarme, soy el Conde Drácula, y me temo que también soy su nuevo vecino, eh comprado la propiedad que esta frente a su casa.

- ¡Oh, me alegra oír eso Conde Drácula! Siempre es bueno tener nuevos vecinos.

- Me alegra que haya comprado la casa Conde Drácula, al fin se podrá ver un poco de luz através de esas oscuras ventanas – murmuro Lucy mientras veía fijamente al Conde, causando cierta incomodidad a su acompañante.

- Ejem… un gusto conocerlo Conde, yo soy Lord Arthur Holmwood, y esta es mi prometida, Lucy Westernra – dijo el joven peliazul mientras señalaba a Lucy.

- Es un placer – dijo Lucy.

- El placer es mío, señorita Lucy – murmuro el Conde Drácula mientras sujetaba su mano y depositaba un suave beso en ella, haciendo que Lucy comenzara casi casi a híper ventilar – bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, pero ya debo retirarme, con permiso – dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del lugar.

Tan pronto el Conde Drácula se fue, Mina y Jonathan entraron al balcón.

- ¿Quién era ese señor que acaba de irse? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Era el Conde Drácula, nuestro nuevo vecino – dijo el Doctor Seward.

- Lo hubieras visto Mina… es todo un caballero – le dijo Lucy a Mina mientras se abanicaba.

- Ya tendré tiempo para verlo en otra ocasión – dijo Mina sin mucha importancia.

Todos guardaron silencio para disfrutar la obra…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Nuevamente las luces se encendieron, ahora la escena era de una pequeña habitación pintada de verde, la cual tenía una gran cama en el centro cerca de la ventana, y sobre esta dormitaba Lucy tranquilamente. Mina entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y se acerco hasta su amiga.

- ¡Lucy, vamos, arriba! El día es perfecto, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque – le dijo animada.

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos, tenía unas grandes ojeras y estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

- No creo poder ir Mina… me siento mal… - susurro.

- Tienes razón… estas mas pálida… iré por mi padre, el podrá revisarte.

Lucy asintió levemente mientras que Mina salía de la habitación, al poco rato volvió a regresar acompañada del Doctor Seward, Jonathan y Arthur. El doctor la reviso por unos instantes, hasta que noto dos pequeñas cicatrices en su cuello.

- Lucy, ¿no recuerdas como te hiciste estas marcas? – pregunto serio.

- No – respondió la muchacha débilmente.

- Parecen marcas de mordida, tal vez fue un animal – dijo Arthur.

- Es verdad, lo mejor será que descanses.

- Lo siento Mina… no podré acompañarte… - murmuro.

- Descuida, iré sola, tu solo mejórate – le respondió sonriente.

Y después de eso, todos salieron para dejar a Lucy descansando…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

La escena volvió a cambiar cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. Era el parque de la ciudad de Whitby, y en una de las bancas se encontraba leyendo Mina tranquilamente.

Ella estaba tan centrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando Drácula se acerco a ella, hasta que el susurro contra su oreja.

- _Cumbres Borrascosas _es un buen titulo – susurro.

Mina dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, dejo de leer para voltear a ver a el Conde Drácula, quien tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eh… esto… gracias, ¿señor…?

- ¡Oh, disculpe mis modales! Drácula, Conde Drácula – le dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – y usted madame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mina, Mina Murray, aunque futuramente seré Mina Harker – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues déjeme decirle, señorita Mina, que el hombre que se convertirá en su esposo es muy afortunado, usted es la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida, y vaya que eh visto muchas.

- Muchas gracias por sus halagos Conde Drácula – murmuro sonrojada para luego voltear a ver el reloj de la plaza - ¡oh, que tarde es! – exclamo.

- ¿Me permitiría acompañarla hasta su casa? – le pregunto Drácula mientras le tendía una mano.

- ¿No será una molestia?

- Oh, claro que no_ my lady_, es más, una mujer tan bella como usted no debe andar sola por las peligrosas calles de Londres, no sabe cuantos peligros pueden haber allí.

- Es muy caballeroso Conde Drácula – le dijo mientras aceptaba su mano y el le ayudaba a pararse.

- Gracias señorita Mina – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, cuando de repente, las luces se apagaron…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces se encendieron, la escena volvía a ser la del cuarto de Lucy. Todos se encontraban alrededor de su cama preocupados, ya que ella se veía todavía más pálida y enferma.

- Oh Lucy, mi pobre Lucy… -murmuraba Arthur tristemente mientras sujetaba la mano de Lucy.

- Padre, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Lucy cada día empeora mas – murmuro Mina preocupada.

- Creo saber la respuesta, debemos llamar a un viejo amigo mío, el Doctor Van Helsing – dijo el Doctor Seward serio.

- ¿El Doctor Van Helsing? ¿Pero el no es Arqueólogo? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Si, pero también es Doctor, Medico Forense, Metafísico y Fisiólogo.

- Oh, de acuerdo, entonces llamémosle – dijo Arthur.

Todos asintieron, para que después las luces volvieran a apagarse.

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Nuevamente se encendieron las luces, la escena volvía a ser la pequeña sala de estar de la casa del Doctor Seward. Arthur y el Doctor se encontraban recibiendo a otro joven, este era pelinegro con tres extrañas rayas de un solo lado, vestía un sencillo pero formal traje café.

- ¡Doctor Van Helsing, me alegra que haya podido venir! – dijo Seward feliz mientras le estrechaba la mano a el Doctor Van Helsing.

- No podía faltar al llamado de ayuda de un viejo amigo, y bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Lucy?

- Por aquí, yo le mostrare el camino – dijo Arthur mientras lo guiaba fuera de la sala.

Tan pronto ellos dos salieron, una joven sirvienta de cabello rosado entro al lugar, seguida del Conde Drácula.

- Señor, el Conde Drácula ah venido – dijo la sirvienta.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte – dijo el Doctor, la sirvienta asintió para luego salir - ¡Conde Drácula! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

- Vine a buscar a la señorita Mina, ¿se encontrara ella en casa? – pregunto cordialmente.

En ese momento, Mina y Jonathan entraron tomados por el brazo mientras platicaban acerca del estado de Lucy, quien al parecer se había recuperado milagrosamente.

- ¡Oh, Mina, que bueno que ya estas aquí! – dijo el Doctor Seward.

- ¿Qué pasa padre? – pregunto ella curiosa.

- El Conde Drácula vino a buscarte – le dijo mientras señalaba a Drácula.

- Señorita Mina – murmuro el aludido mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – encantado de verla otra vez.

- Conde Drácula – respondió Mina mientras hacia también una pequeña reverencia –, estoy igualmente feliz por volver a verlo, el es mi prometido, Jonathan Harker – murmuro mientras señalaba a Jonathan.

- Un placer Conde Drácula, Mina me ah hablado mucho sobre usted.

- Así que usted es el famoso Conde Drácula – murmuro Van Helsing mientras entraba a la sala seguido por Arthur y Lucy, quien parecía estar mejor.

- Vaya, y usted ah de ser el famoso Doctor Abraham Van Helsing – dijo Drácula mientras miraba fijamente a Van Helsing.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- Oh, no, claro que no, pero usted es un medico reconocido aquí en Londres, he visto carteles con fotos suyas, las exposiciones que usted hace son muy buenas.

- Gracias, pero dígame algo, ¿es usted pariente del Conde Vlad Tepes?

- ¿Quién, perdón? – pregunto Arthur confundido.

- El Conde Vlad Tepes III, era un despiadado y loco emperador que empalaba a sus victimas.

- ¿Empalar? – pregunto Lucy confundida.

- Si, insertaba a sus victimas en un palo sin punta para luego beber su sangre.

- Oh, vamos, usted no creerá esas cosas Doctor Van Helsing, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Drácula burlón mientras enarcaba una ceja divertido.

- Solo digo lo que cuentan los libros – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing indignado.

- Bien, señorita Mina, ¿recuerda el paseo que me debe? – le pregunto Drácula a Mina.

- ¿El paseo…? ¡Ah, es verdad!

- ¿Qué paseo, Mina? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Bueno, es que yo le prometí al Conde Drácula que le mostraría la ciudad de Londres, el es nuevo en la ciudad, y pues como la otra vez me acompaño de regreso a casa, quise regresarle el favor.

- No le molestara que secuestre un rato a Mina, ¿verdad Jonathan?

- Oh, no, claro que no.

- En ese caso, señorita Mina, el carruaje nos espera afuera – dijo Drácula para luego salir de la sala.

- En un momento Conde Drácula – le respondió ella.

- ¡Espere señorita Mina! – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella confundida.

- Tenga mucho cuidado, no se fíe del Conde Drácula.

- Eh… gracias por decirme, con su permiso.

Y tan pronto Mina se fue, las luces se apagaron.

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Como siempre, las luces volvieron a encenderse, esta vez el escenario era otro. Era un pequeño puente, el cual estaba a mitad del parque de la ciudad y por el cual caminaban Drácula y Mina tomados del brazo.

- Se ve encantadora la luna esta noche, ¿no lo cree así, Conde Drácula?

- Si señorita Mina, pero se ve más hermosa con usted aquí.

- ¡Pero que cosas dice Conde Drácula! – murmuro Mina mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

- Yo solo digo la verdad, usted es mas hermosa que la luna, la cual ah de estar celosa de tanta belleza que por eso evita poner sus rayos plateados sobre usted.

- Pues si en cumplidos estamos, déjeme decirle que usted se ve muy guapo esta noche.

Drácula le sonrió, para después desviar la mirada triste.

- ¿Sucede algo Conde Drácula? – pregunto Mina preocupada.

- Vera… usted me recuerda mucho a mi difunta esposa… - murmuro tristemente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, usted y ella tienen la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe? Su esposa debió de ser muy afortunada al casarse con usted, es la persona más amable que conozco.

- Si usted supiera lo que en verdad soy no diría eso señorita Mina…

- No me importa lo que usted sea Conde Drácula, por mi puede ser la persona mas mala del mundo… pero… aun así… yo…

- ¿Si?

- Aun así yo lo amare – susurro.

Drácula miro sorprendido a Mina, para después volver a sonreírle y sujetar su mentón, obligándola así a verlo a los ojos.

- Eh cruzado mares de océano y tiempo para encontrarte – susurro.

- Pues no necesita buscar más, aquí me tiene – murmuro Mina.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, para que después las luces volvieran a apagarse…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces se encendieron otra vez, por tercera vez la escena volvía a ser la del cuarto de Lucy. Ella volvía a estar en cama, mientras que el Doctor Van Helsing y el Doctor Seward la revisaban.

- No hay duda, esto ah sido trabajo de un vampiro – murmuro el Doctor Van Helsing.

- ¿Un vampiro? – pregunto Arthur asustado.

- ¿Y que es eso? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Son criaturas de la noche que salen de tus ataúdes para buscar la sangre de las personas, y así poder vivir eternamente.

- ¡Pero esa es una locura Doctor Van Helsing! – dijo el Doctor Seward exaltado.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo mismo me eh dedicado a estudiar los poderes diabólicos y a esta clase de seres, soy Investigador de lo Oculto.

- ¿No era Forense, Doctor, Metafísico y Fisiólogo? – pregunto Jonathan confundido.

- Si, y también Ginecólogo – admitió el Doctor Van Helsing con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Y si eso llega a ser cierto, ¿Qué le pasara a Lucy? – pregunto Arthur.

- Si llega a morir en manos del vampiro, ella se convertirá en una caminante de la noche, en un _Nosferatu._

- ¡Oh, mi pobre Lucy! – se lamento Arthur.

- ¿Y que podremos hacer? – pregunto el Doctor Seward.

- ¿Tiene el libro de lo Oculto?

- Si, claro.

- Pues el nos dirá que hacer.

Van Helsing y Seward salieron de la habitación.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Otra vez se encendieron las luces, y como siempre estas dejaban ver una nueva escena. Ahora mostraban una pequeña habitación en el interior de un castillo, en la habitación se encontraban Drácula y Mina, bailando suavemente un pequeño vals.

Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba totalmente a merced de el.

Después de un rato de estar bailando, Drácula beso a Mina en los labios. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. El la condujo hacia un sofá que estaba por ahí, la acostó y se posiciono encima de ella. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios por un buen rato mas, para luego separarse y morderla en el cuello, succionando así poco a poco su sangre. Mina solo gemía de placer, y cuando Drácula se separo de ella para volver a besarla, sujeto su capa y los cubrió a ambos.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Nuevamente todo se ilumino. La escena mostraba un atardecer en la sala de la casa del Doctor Seward. Arthur, Jonathan, Seward y Van Helsing buscaban entre los libros como eliminar al vampiro, mientras que Mina leía uno de sus libros, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una gargantilla negra en el cuello.

- ¡Ya lo encontré! – grito Arthur alegre.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Van Helsing.

- Aquí dice que para regresar a la persona a la normalidad se debe de destruir al vampiro.

- Pero todavía no sabemos quien es el vampiro – murmuro Jonathan mientras que Mina se escondía en su libro nerviosa.

- Es verdad, pero aunque sea hay que mantenerlo alejado de Lucy, y se una forma, ¡ajos! – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing.

- ¿Ajos? – preguntaron los tres hombres confundidos.

- Si, ajos, eso ayuda a repeler a las criaturas de la oscuridad.

- ¡Bien, pues a conseguir ajos se ha dicho! – dijo el Doctor Seward.

Todos asintieron, y las luces volvieron a apagarse.

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces se volvieron a encender, solo que ahora la escena era diferente, era la parte de enfrente de un edificio, el cual era un manicomio.

Drácula salio de entre las sombras y se acerco a una ventana, vigilando que nadie lo viera.

- Renfield… Renfield… - llamo, pero nadie le contesto.

Drácula suspiro.

- ¡¡Renfield!!

De la nada, un hombre rubio se asomo por la ventana, estaba nervioso y alterado.

- ¡Perdón amo! ¿Para que me necesita? – pregunto alegre.

- Los tontos humanos han puesto guirnaldas de ajo alrededor del cuarto de la señorita Lucy, necesito que vallas para haya y las quites.

- Pero amo… estoy encerrado aquí, no puedo salir…

- ¡¿Acaso crees que unos estupidos barrotes pueden detenerme?! ¡¿A mi?! ¡¿Al rey de las tinieblas?!

- Pues…

- ¡¡Hazte a un lado Renfield!! – le ordeno.

Ranfield se alejo de la ventana mientras que Drácula doblaba los barrotes de la ventana. Renfield sonrió y se apresuro a salir… para tropezarse con el marco de la ventana y caer de cara al suelo.

- ¡Renfield, deja de hacer tonterías y vámonos!

- S-si amo… - murmuro Renfield mientras se sobaba la cara y se paraba.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, para que después las luces volvieran a apagarse…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces se encendieron, dejando ver nuevamente la sala de la casa del Doctor Seward, donde se encontraban el y el Doctor Van Helsing platicando. Jonathan entro al lugar nervioso y triste.

- ¿Qué sucede Jonathan? – pregunto el Doctor Seward.

- Es Lucy, ah muerto, al parecer alguien quito las guirnaldas de ajo de su cuarto, Mina y Arthur están junto al cuerpo llorando.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Esto esta mal, eso significa que ella se convertirá en una _Nosferatu_! – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing exaltado.

- ¿Y que debemos de hacer para que esto no suceda? – pregunto Jonathan.

- Debemos cortarle la cabeza y las orejas, para luego rellenar su boca de ajo y ponerle agua bendita en el cuello cercenado – los dos lo miraron asustados – o… podemos enterrarle una estaca de madera en el corazón.

- ¡¡La estaca!! – dijeron Jonathan y Seward al unísono.

Van Helsing asintió, y los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, era la misma escena, solo que ahora entraban por la puerta Arthur, Jonathan, Van Helsing y Seward bañados en sangre.

- ¡¡Mi Lucy, oh, mi pobre Lucy!! – lloraba Arthur.

- Fue lo mejor para ella – murmuro Jonathan mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ahora debemos de encontrar al vampiro si no queremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir – dijo el Doctor Van Helsing.

- ¿Pero como? – pregunto el Doctor Seward.

Van Helsing se lo pensó un momento.

- Organizaremos un baile, invitando a todo el pueblo, y justo a la mitad de este sacamos un espejo y lo atraparemos – dijo.

- ¿Un espejo? ¿y para que? – pregunto Arthur.

- Las criaturas sin alma como el vampiro no se reflejan, la persona que no se refleje en el será el vampiro.

- De acuerdo – dijo Seward.

Nuevamente, las luces se apagaron…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, mostraban un escenario totalmente distinto, era un gran salón de baile con muchas personas y músicos, varias parejas bailaban, mientras que Arthur, Jonathan, el Doctor Seward y Van Helsing esperaban impacientes a que llegara la hora acordada para llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras, en una esquina, Drácula miraba desconfiadamente a los cuatro hombres, cuando de repente, Renfield se acerco a el.

- ¡Renfield! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto.

**- **Ellos me invitaron, según por que me porte mejor amo…

- ¡Shh! Aquí no me digas amo, no debemos de crear sospechas, creo que traman algo – murmuro – Renfield, si algo llega a salir mal nos reuniremos en la vieja capilla paras escapar, el castillo ya no es seguro.

- ¡Si, amo!

- ¡Que no me digas así!

- ¡Perdón amo!

Drácula se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse para no comenzar a golpear a Renfield ahí mismo.

De pronto, la música comenzó a ser suave, perfecta para un vals. Drácula localizo a Mina a unos cuantos metros de ahí y se encamino hacia ella.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza? – le pregunto.

- Me ofendería si no lo hiciera – dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, se concentraron tanto en su pequeño momento a solas que no se dieron cuenta cuando Martin, un ayudante del Doctor Seward, dejaba caer una cortina, la cual ocultaba un gran espejo.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el, excepto Drácula y Mina, quines seguían bailando, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Mina balaba sola en el espejo, pero cuando volteaban a verla directamente, esta bailaba junto al Conde Drácula.

- ¡Es el, el Conde Drácula es el vampiro! – dijo Jonathan mientras lo señalaba.

Drácula gruño, para luego sujetar a Mina y brincar hacia una ventana. Todos miraron atónitos lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras que Renfield corría hacia la ventana rota y miraba hacia fuera.

- ¡¡_Amo, amo_!! – grito.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

- Eh… quiero decir… ¡¡_Señor, señor*_!!

- ¡Martin, llévatelo! – le dijo el Doctor Seward.

- ¡Ven para acá loco! – le dijo Martin a Renfield mientras que lo jalaba hacia la salida.

- ¡No, no, suéltenme!

- ¡Y dale un par de enemas para que se tranquilice! – ordeno el Doctor.

- ¡No, mas enemas no! – suplico Renfield.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡Drácula se ah escapado y se ah llevado a Mina! – dijo Jonathan preocupado.

- Tal vez ese Renfield sepa a donde fue Drácula – dijo Van Helsing.

- ¿Y que le hace pensar eso? – pregunto el Doctor Seward.

- ¿Qué no escucharon? Cuando Drácula se llevo a Mina el le dijo: _¡Amo, amo!_

- Yo escuche que le decía:_ ¡Señor, señor!_ – dijo Jonathan.

- ¡Eso solo fue una artimaña para la gente de mentalidad pequeña, el es ayudante de Drácula, debemos de liberarlo para que nos guíe hasta el!

- ¡En ese caso vamos rápido al sanatorio, Mina esta en peligro! – dijo Arthur.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar, y tan pronto lo hicieron las luces se apagaron…

**…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…**

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, mostraban la escena de una vieja capilla en ruinas. Drácula y Mina corrieron hasta el altar y cuando llegaron a este, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente en los labios.

- No pienso dejarte – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tienes que hacerlo Mina, yo ya no soy para ti, tu mereces vivir junto a alguien al que le lata le corazón, alguien que todavía tenga sangre corriendo por sus venas – murmuro el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- No… no… ¡yo te quiero a ti! – murmuro ella entre sollozos.

Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta de la capilla se abrió de golpe, y por ella entraron Arthur, Jonathan, Ranfield – quien era sujetado del cuello de la camisa por el Doctor Seward –, Van Helsing y Seward.

- ¡Aléjate de Mina! – grito Jonathan.

- ¡No, déjenlo! – grito Mina mientras se ponía frente a Drácula de manera protectora.

- ¡Esta bajo el hechizo del vampiro! – grito Van Helsing.

- ¡Esto es por Lucy! – bramo Arthur mientras alzaba una estaca de madera y se abalanzaba contra Drácula y Mina.

Mina cerro los ojos mientras que Drácula se interponía entre la estaca y ella, haciendo que esta se le enterrara en el pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón – recuerden que todo es actuado xD –. Drácula gimió de dolor, para luego caer muerto.

Jonathan se acerco a Mina, quien estaba en estado de shock al ver a Drácula en el suelo, totalmente inerte, la sujeto de los brazos y la saco de aquel sitio, pero justo antes de salir, ella volteo a ver hacia Dracula y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Una vez que los dos salieron, Arthur y Van Helsing los siguieron, mientras que Renfield se acercaba lloroso al cuerpo de Drácula.

- ¡Oh, amo… cuanto lo siento! – lloriqueo.

- Renfield, tu ya eres libre, no tienes por que servirle a nadie – murmuro el Doctor Seward.

Renfield sonrió.

- ¡Es verdad, soy libre! – grito emocionado.

- Renfield, cállate y sígueme – murmuro el Doctor Seward mientras salía de la capilla.

- ¡Si amo! – le respondió Renfield, para luego seguirlo.

Y las luces se apagaron por última vez…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡Eso estuvo fantástico!! – grito Liz una vez que entre al camerino.

- Es verdad Maka-chan, fuiste una gran actriz – me dijo Tsubaki mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua.

- ¿Ustedes lo creen? ¿No fue muy fingido? – pregunte nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que no! – me respondieron todas.

- ¡Chicas, salgan, tenemos que despedirnos del publico! – nos dijo Marie-sensei mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¡Vamos! – le respondimos todas a coro.

Salimos rápidamente de los camerinos, Soul y los otros nos estaban esperando afuera, cada uno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Vaya Soul, debieron de contratarte para hacerle de el vampiro protagonista en _Twilight_! – dijo Black Star burlón.

- Cállate – le respondió Soul apenado.

Todos nos reímos mientras que salíamos nuevamente al escenario, y tan pronto encendieron las luces, el lugar se lleno de aplausos y silbidos.

Sonreí.

¿Quién decía que el Halloween era solo para asustar?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Jo! ¡Al fin lo termine! Fue el capitulo que mas me ah costado trabajo terminar, ¡perdón si fui pésima relatando la obra, pero es que yo no se relatar desde el punto de vista del autor!_

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Me quedo feo, pasable o del asco? ¡Comenten, plis! ¡Ya estamos a un cap de acabar este especial! ¡Nos leemos en el epilogo!_

_¡Bye!_

**Nota*: **En la parte en la que Renfield grita _¡Amo, amo!,_ es un juego de palabras en ingles, ya que en la película (versión de E.U.A) el grita: _¡Master, master!, _y cuando todos se le quedan viendo el cambia las palabras a:_ ¡Mister, mister!,_ que en español vendrían siendo_ "Amo"_ y _"Señor"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater... ya lo saben, ¿no?.. pero en fin... tengo k decirlo... Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que apareceran, ni siquiera me pertenece Dracula, es de Bram Stoker, lo unico mio (por que si k es mio) es la trama y la serie original, Sing with Me?**

_¡Ultimo capitulo!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**Halloween Attack!**

**Epilogo**

_¡Feliz Halloween! ¿Bailas Conmigo?_

**Maka POV**

- Maka, ¿puedes ayudarme a subirme el cierre? – me pregunto Liz mientras se paraba frente a mi con su vestido de adivina puesto.

Suspire mientras subía el cierre de la cremallera. Nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Liz, las chicas se preparaban para le baile de Halloween, al cual, yo no iba a asistir.

- ¿Segura que no quieres ir Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Segura – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Anda, ve! ¡Por nosotras! – me dijo Liz mientras me ponía carita de perrito.

- Aun si fuera Liz, cosa que dudo, ¿Qué me voy a poner? No tengo traje – le dije mientras señalaba mi playera blanca y mi falda de mezclilla.

- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso dudas del poder de la gran Liz? – Me dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia su armario – digamos que le eh pedido un pequeño préstamo a Marie-sensei y… ¡taran!

Me quede boquiabierta al ver el traje – mejor dicho, vestido – que Liz me estaba mostrando.

- ¡Liz! ¿Robaste el vestido de Mina? – le pregunte.

- No lo _robe_, lo pedí _prestado_ – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aun así no pienso ir! Ustedes se irán a bailar con los chicos, yo me quedare sola – murmure.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que Soul no piensa invitarte a bailar? – me pregunto.

- Se que no lo hará, estima mucho sus pies como para arriesgarse a que lo deje lisiado.

- ¡Por Dios Maka! Deja de ser aguafiestas.

- No iré.

- Puff… no me dejas otra alternativa… Patty, ya sabes que hacer.

Patty comenzó a reírse macabramente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, acorralándome contra la esquina de la habitación. La mire con temor.

- P-Patty, ¿q-que es lo que planes hacer…? Oh no… ¡¡¡Patty, aléjate de mi!!! – grite mientras que ella se abalanzaba contra mi y me quitaba mi ropa.

Después de pelear contra Patty – lucha en la que yo salí perdiendo –, ella y Liz comenzaron a ponerme el vestido rojo de encajes. Ahogue un gemido cuando apretaron el endemoniado corsé y cuando comenzaron maquillarme y a peinarme.

- No saben cuanto las odio… - murmure.

- ¡No digas eso Maka! Ya veras como nos amaras cuando Soul se quede embobado al verte – me dijo Liz mientras ponía polvo en mis mejillas.

- Chicas, debemos apurarnos, los chicos ya deben de estar esperándonos afuera – dijo Chrona.

- Solo un poco mas de rimel y… ¡listo! ¿Ves? Quedaste hecha como una perfecta Mina – me dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

Suspire.

- Como digas, acabemos con esta tortura, ¿quieren? – murmure mientras me paraba y nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta.

¿Era mi imaginación o comenzaba a odiar el Halloween?

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Kid… ¡¿Estas loco a que?! – le grite.

- ¡Oh, vamos Soul es el único disfraz que te queda simétricamente! – me dijo en un intento de excusarse.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡¿Y por que justamente tenía que ser el de Drácula?! – le pregunte mientras señalaba mi traje, el cual me había obligado a usar.

- ¡Vamos Soul, no te ves tan mal! – me dijo Black Star.

- Gracias por le apoyo, ¿eh?

- De que.

Suspire.

- Me niego rotundamente a ir así – murmure.

- ¿Enserio…? Bueno… Maka esperaba verte con ese disfraz esta noche, pero como tú no quieres… - murmuro Kid.

- ¡Espera! ¿Maka ira al baile? – pregunte sorprendido, según Maka ella no vendría ya que no tenia traje.

- Si, ¿no te lo había dicho?

- No – murmure.

- bien, pero como tu no quieres ir… no podrás verla ni bailar con ella… vámonos Black Star – dijo Kid mientras se dirigía a hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

Suspire.

Sabía que iba a odiarme por esto…

- Esta bien, iré – le dije mientras agarraba la capa de Drácula y me la ponía.

Black Star y Kid sonrieron satisfechos, para luego encaminarnos hacia le departamento de Kid y las chicas. Justo cuando llegamos a este, la puerta se abrió, y por ella salieron las chicas.

Chrona usaba un traje de bruja morado, su falda era en picos y el cuello era de tortuga, sus guantes eran largos hasta los codos y ocultaban sus manos, su gorro era el típico de todas las brujas, con la punta enroscada; Patty usaba un vestido de tirantes con manchas cafés y amarillo, sus botas también eran así y usaba una diadema con orejas y cuernos de jirafa; Tsubaki usaba una playera negra de tirantes y unos pantalones pesqueros también negros, y en su cuello estaba una banda de Ninja con el símbolo de una estrella; Liz traía un extraño traje de adivina, con lentejuelas y toda la cosa, pero lo que mas me sorprendió, fue el disfraz de Maka.

Era un bello vestido rojo con los tirantes caídos y con un gran escote, pero no dejaba ver mucho, era largo y ocultaba un poco sus pies, en la parte de abajo del vestido tenia unos encajes, al igual que en la cintura y en el escote, su cabello estaba peinado en una media coleta con un listón negro. Sinceramente, estaba muy bella esta noche…

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Liz.

Todos asintieron mientras que se dirigían hacia le comedor – donde era el baile – mientras que yo me quedaba paralizado en mi lugar junto con Maka.

El silencio entre nosotros era incomodo, no tenia idea de que decirle. Podría empezar con un _"te ves muy linda esta noche",_ pero esa frase ya estaba muy usada.

_Piensa Soul, ¡piensa!_

- Creí que no ibas a venir – murmure.

- Liz me obligo – susurro.

_Que buena forma de iniciar una charla, ¿eh?_

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunte mientras señalaba hacia le comedor.

Maka asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el baile, yo la seguía de cerca mientras que me partía el cerebro intentando encontrar un buen tema de conversación.

Esto si que no era nada _cool…_

Cuando llegamos al comedor vimos como casi toda la escuela estaba en la pista de baile, otros tantos tomaban ponche o simplemente estaban platicando. Kid jalo a Chrona para bailar, Patty y Liz se fueron a coquetear con cualquier chico y Black Star comenzó a hacer locuras para llamar la atención, por lo que Tsubaki tuvo que ir a regañarlo, yo en cambio simplemente me quede ahí, parado junto a la mesa donde estaba el ponche y junto a Maka.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Maka jugaba nerviosa con sus manos mientras que yo me mecía sobre mis talones, totalmente aburrido.

La música dejo de ser alocada para pasar a ser una lenta, todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar muy pegadas.

Suspire.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

- Eh… ¿Maka? – pregunte.

- ¿S-si?

- ¿Q-quieres bailar… conmigo? – murmure nervioso.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo dejarte en silla de ruedas.

- Correré el riesgo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Maka me sonrió también y me sujeto de la mano, para luego arrastrarme hasta la pista de baile. Puse mi mano derecha en su cintura mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su mano derecha y comenzábamos a bailar de un lado a otro.

Simplemente nos mecíamos, en realidad esto no se debería de llamar baile, pero aun así me encantaba estar junto a ella, sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo y poder respirar su dulce aroma.

Si fuera un vampiro, sin duda alguna la sangre de Maka seria la que más desearía con toda mi alma.

- S-Soul… - susurro.

- ¿Si?

- T-te ves muy bien con ese traje – murmuro mientras agachaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Sonreí, para luego acercar mis labios a su oído.

- Tu también te ves muy bien esta noche – susurre.

Maka se sonrojo aun más, mientras que yo me reía divertido.

Si había algo de lo que estaba realmente seguro, era que amaba a Maka con todo mi corazón…

Pero nunca, nunca de los nunca, se lo diría…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_THE END!_

_Mmm… no se ustedes, pero el final me quedo un poco raro… pero es que no me puedo concentrar, hay una paloma sobre el cable de electricidad que se me queda viendo feo através de la ventana…_

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! También gracias por sus alertas y por agregar esta historia a favoritos, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! Llegamos a los 89 reviews, ¡gracias!_

_Tal vez en un rato mas cuelgue el final de Sing with Me?, aun no lo se… ¡en fin! ¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos en otra historia!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
